Entre dos corazones
by Kurokocchii0
Summary: Ellos eran amigos desde la infancia y desde ése entonces había sido de la misma manera. Con Bakugou molestando a Midoriya hasta hacerlo llorar, sabiendo que no importaría ya que este igualmente permanecería a su lado. O por lo menos así era, hasta que apareció aquel chico con cabello bicolor llamado Todoroki. Bakugou X Izuku X Todoroki. [AU Normal High School, Sin Quirks]
1. I : Deku & Kacchan

**Advertencias:**  
Presencia de pequeños SPOILERS "camuflados", sobre el manga, a todo lo largo del fanfic.  
Palabras malsonantes.

...

 **I : Deku & Kacchan**

.

.

La Academia Yūei era considerada la más prestigiosa secundaria de todo Japón, por lo tanto era reservada para los mejores estudiantes del país. Para lograr ingresar como estudiante se tenía que poseer un muy alto nivel académico para realizar el examen de admisión, ser invitado por parte de la institución o tener una familia adinerada y con suficientes influencias. Entrar a Yūei significaba un futuro asegurado.

Para Midoriya Izuku, la Academia Yūei representaba su más grande reto, su sueño era ingresar al lugar en donde la persona que más admiraba ejercía como educador. El gran Yagi Toshinori, el apodado "All Might".

Sabía que su única oportunidad de ser aceptado era por medio del examen de ingreso que la Academia realizaba todos los años, ya que la institución rara vez invitaba a algún afortunado y con su ahora difunto padre, sólo contaba con la ayuda económica de su querida madre. Así que sólo tendría una oportunidad, si lograba una alta calificación en dicho examen.

Izuku iba tan ensimismado leyendo sus apuntes que no notó cuando se acercaron a arrebatarle su cuaderno y al alzar la vista sorprendido de tenso.

-Maldito nerd, ¡¿Sigues con la estúpida idea de entrar a la Yūei?! -dijo con sorna Bakugou Katsuki, mientras miraba el contenido de su cuaderno de notas- No me hagas reír, ¿En serio crees que alguien con tú podría lograrlo, Deku~?

Izuku amplio sus ojos con temor, a pesar de que aquella persona se trataba de su amigo de infancia, aunque realmente no sabía si debía seguir considerándolo su amigo. Bakugou se había encargado de molestarlo, humillarlo ante sus compañeros y consecuentemente alejarlo de estos, haciendo que prácticamente no tuviera más amigos que este. Por eso mismo, tal vez, es por lo que seguía pensando en él como su amigo, porque no tenía a nadie más. Aunque incluso lo llamara con ese apodo, como otra manera de llamarlo "inútil".

-Kacchan, sa-sabes que e-entrar a la Yūei es mi su-sueño -respondió con inseguridad, cohibiéndose, pero al fin alzando sus brillantes ojos esmeralda hacía Bakugou y sonriendo dijo:- Tengo que intentarlo, al men-

-¡Tsk! Estás imbécil Deku... -dijo Bakugou cada segundo más irritado, tomó a Izuku por el cuello de su uniforme acercándolo a su rostro- si crees que puedes pasar por encima de mi. ¿Qué quieres intentarlo? ¡Pues hazlo y te mataré!

-¡Kacchan!

Con eso dicho, Bakugou soltó a Izuku haciéndolo caer al suelo, rompió con facilidad su cuaderno en dos y lo lanzo por la ventana de su salón, para terminar marchándose con sus amigos que señalaban a Izuku y se burlaban de él.

Izuku se levantó y corrió tan rápido como pudo para buscar su cuaderno, el cual encontró esparcido en un estanque, ubicado al lado del edificio. Lo sacó con prisa sólo para comprobar que quedó echo un desastre. Suspiró y se apresuró a sacar también las hojas sueltas que guardaba en su cuaderno como notas. De entre todas las hojas encontró una fotografía y al verla sus ojos se aguaron con tristeza.

En aquella fotografía se mostraban dos niños con cabellos alborotados y con rostros sonrientes. Uno de los niños poseía el cabello rubio y posaba con chulería uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro niño, de grandes rizos verdes.

El rostro de Izuku se tornó sombrío al recordar su infancia, y deseando que su Kacchan nunca hubiera cambiado. Pero deseando con aún más fervor, lograr entender el porqué del cambio en Katsuki. Izuku sabía y prácticamente daba por hecho que Kacchan lograría entrar a la Academia Yūei, ya que sorprendente mente este poseía el primer promedio de toda la institución, incluso tenía un promedio más alto que el del mismo Izuku.

Suspirando nuevamente, Midoriya tomó lo que pudo rescatar de su cuaderno y camino hacía su casa a paso lento. Mirando hacia el cielo coloreado de tonos naranja atardecer dijo:

-¿Cómo es que todo llegó a ser de esta manera?

...

Bakugou bufaba cual perro rabioso intimidando a las personas a su alrededor. Realmente lo odiaba, detestaba a Midoriya Izuku. Lo odiaba aún más cuando sonreía con sus estúpidos ojos brillantes. Odiaba cuando lloraba patéticamente. Odiaba cuando se ensimismaba y divagaba en voz alta sus estúpidos pensamientos. Odiaba la manera en que tomaba su mentón al pensar. Odiaba sus horripilantes cabellos y sus feas pecas. Pero lo que más odiaba era la manera en que todo lo anterior lo hacía sentir.

Katsuki era todo menos tonto, comprendía perfectamente el significado de los latidos de su corazón. ¡Lo que no entendía era porque tenía que ser por el maldito nerd Deku!

El rubio había vivido toda su vida rodeado de halagos, de personas que lo seguían y hacían lo que él decía. Lo cual lo había impulsado a convertirse en el mejor de todos, siempre el número uno. Siempre superior a los demás.

En su infancia, él y Deku había sido grandes amigos pero todo cambio aquella tarde donde Izuku le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse cuando, por jugar descuidadamente, se cayó. Bakugou nunca olvida la mirada que Izuku le dirigió. Aquella mirada llena de compasión, _compasión_ que Katsuki tradujo a _lástima_. Lástima que él no necesitaba.

Eso fue el detonante de todo.

Después de eso, absolutamente todo lo que hiciera Deku terminaba irritándolo en sobremanera. No soportaba que se le acercaran o aún peor, que Izuku sonriera a alguien más. Por lo que se encargó de alejarlo de los demás y, matando a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, desquitaba también toda su frustración. Igualmente no importaba, ya que si aún después de todo lo que le había hecho, Deku seguía a su lado.

Deku era sólo suyo... y seguiría siéndolo.

...

Y así, el tiempo avanzó hasta el día del examen de ingreso de Yūei. Era el gran día, pero Izuku simplemente no se podía mover. Estaba paralizado frente a la entrada de la imponente institución, empezaba a sudar como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Sus piernas temblaban y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Nuevamente lo atacaba su inseguridad.

Esa despertó con todos los ánimos de dar lo mejor de sí. Su madre, tanto o más nerviosa que él, le preparó un gran desayuno y lo estuvo animándolo hasta que salió de casa rumbo a la Academia. Estaba decidido a ganar el examen. Sabía que podía hacerlo pero el plantarse frente al enorme edificio, mirar a su alrededor y ver a los demás aspirantes todos ellos desconocidos para él, logró hacer mella en su inseguridad.

A su mente llegaron las palabras de Bakugou y lo hicieron dudar. ¿Era lo suficiente bueno? Sabía que se entre todos los aspirantes tan sólo unos pocos lograban ingresar. ¿Sería él uno de los afortunados?

-No, concéntrate Izuku, tu puedes hacerlo... -se dijo a sí mismo, agitando su cabeza para alejar esos turbios pensamientos. Tenía que lograrlo, tenía que conocer a All Might. Y así, con sus temblorosas piernas cual gelatina, se forzó a avanzar hacia adelante.

-Cuidado -, le dijo una voz al pasar a su lado. -Sería malo si te cayeras, ¿No?

-¿A-ah? -Izuku estaba en shock, primero porque una chica le habló, segundo porque una linda chica le habló y le sonrió. Era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía.

-Si no te apresuras llegarás tarde al examen ¡Buena suerte! -, y dicho eso, la linda chica de cabello castaño se marchó, con una última amable sonrisa, hacía el edificio.

-¡Waaahhh! -, exclamó Izuku asustando a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. No podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. ¡Una chica le había hablado! ¡Debía tratarse de una buena señal!

-Quítate de mi camino, pequeña mierda -esa voz lo paralizó.

-¡K-Kacchan! -dijo aliviado de encontrar un rostro conocido.

Katsuki gruño e ignorando a Izuku, avanzó a la entrada de la Yūei. Izuku lo siguió pero a una distancia prudente. Katsuki había presenciado aquel pequeño encuentro y está de más decir que no le agradó para nada. Pero por muy cabreado que estuviera, tenía que tranquilizarse y concentrarse en el examen. También era su meta ingresar a la Academia.

Izuku suspiro y miró el examen frente a él, era la hora de la verdad. Se encontraba en el gran auditorio donde hacía solo unos segundos había iniciado la prueba. A su lado se encontraba Kacchan quién con tranquilidad ya había comenzado con las respuestas. Izuku tragó y finalmente comenzó con su examen.

...

Midoriya Izuku estaba sumamente nervioso, frente a él estaba aquel sobre. El sobre que contenía la respuesta de su prueba y determinaba si había logrado ser aceptado por la Academia Yūei. Su madre había entrado corriendo a entregarle la carta. Ahora sólo tenía que abrirla y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Izuku? -le dijo su madre preocupada por sus lágrimas, malinterpretándolas.

-Mamá, lo lo-logré -le respondió con voz ahogada y temblorosa. -¡Logré ingresar a Yūei! -y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Oh Izuku! -exclamó su madre, abrazándolo también. -¡Tú padre estaría tan orgulloso!

Había logrado ingresar a la prestigiosa Academia Yūei, ¿Kacchan también lo habría logrado? Esperaba que sí. Aunque esa duda fue aclarada esa misma tarde. Cuando un enojado Bakugou lo acorraló en un callejón.

-¿Así que lograste entrar, eh Deku? -dijo entre dientes. Bakugou estaba irritado, el bastardo de Deku realmente había logrado entrar en la Yūei.

-Ka-Kacchan, sí lo logré ¿Y t-tu? -preguntó temeroso.

-¡Tsk, por supuesto que sí! -, dijo gruñendo. La verdad Bakugou no sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba haciendo.

Después de recibir su respectiva carta dónde se leía que había sido aceptado y no sólo eso, que había obtenido la mejor calificación, había salido a caminar para despejarse. A lo lejos había divisado aquella melena de rizos verdes y a su portador cuya aura reflejaba felicidad. Simplemente dedujo el por qué, sin saber cómo se encontró siguiéndolo y posteriormente lo atrapó en un callejón.

-A-ah eso es genial, tal vez hasta estemos en el mismo salón, me fue realmente bien... ¡Obtuve la séptima calificación más alta! Mamá está muy orgullos-

-¡Ya cállate maldito! -dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa y lo estampaba contra el muro del callejón con fuerza. Su reacción asustó a Deku que jadeó por el golpe, no sabía porque Kacchan actuaba así con él, de dónde venía tanto odio hacía él. Aunque el mismo Katsuki desconocía el por qué actuaba así.

Estaba bastante agitado y el mirar los ojos brillantes de Deku, lo hipnotizó. Se acercó a su rostro hasta que sus pesadas respiraciones se mezclaron. Aquello hizo que las pupilas de Bakugou se oscurecieran, lo que lo motivó a acercase más a Deku. Lo soltó del cuello y lo terminó por apresar con su cuerpo.

-Ka-Kacchan... q-que haces... detent-, trató de alejarse Deku. No sabía que estaba pasando y su mente quedó en completo shock cuando los labios de Kacchan rozaron los suyos.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, empujó a Bakugou logrando librarse de él. Intento preguntarle el por qué lo hizo pero la mirada que Kacchan le dio no lo dejó. Nunca había visto esa mirada en Kacchan, mucho menos que está fuera dirigida a él.

Por su parte Katsuki, también estaba sorprendido de sus acciones. Más aún, por cómo detesto que Deku lo empujada, rechazándolo. Así que simplemente se marchó de ahí. Izuku se dejó caer al suelo del callejón intentando poner en orden sus ideas.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿No se suponía que Kacchan lo odiaba?

…

 **Notas de autora:**  
¡Hola! Bueno he decidido incursionar en este fandom con este fic. Realmente amo Boku no Hero Academia y amo aún más este triángulo amoroso entre Bakugou, Deku y Todoroki.  
Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y que su es así, me dejen algún comentario con su opinión o con algún aspecto que tenga que mejorar.  
Dé adelanto una disculpa si los personajes están muy OOC... intentaré apegarme lo más posible a sus personalidades.  
En el futuro y si este fanfic llega a tener buena recepción, me gustaría incluir otras parejas al fic. Por ejemplo: All Might X Aisawa sensei (por que adoro imaginarlos juntos, más por eso de que "no se llevan bien", para es como Amor-Odio... pero más Amor XD) aunque claro esto si a ustedes les gusta la idea.  
¡Espero sus comentarios!

 _See U later~_

...

**Fanfic también en Wattpad bajo el nickname: Loveannita4 (Soy yo misma).


	2. II : Primer día & Todoroki

**Advertencias:**  
Presencia de pequeños SPOILERS "camuflados" (y otros no tanto), sobre el manga, a todo lo largo del fanfic.  
Algunas palabras malsonantes (Por parte de Bakugou, porque si no, no sería Kacchan).

**También en Wattpad bajo el nick: Loveannita4.

...

...

...

 **II : Primer día &… Todoroki**

...

...

Por fin había llegado la primavera a Japón y con ella el día en el que asistiría a la Academia de élite Yūei. Izuku Midoriya había pasado toda la noche en vela por la emoción y los nervios, ya que finalmente estaba cumpliendo su sueño, sin embargo habían otras cosas que le quitaban el sueño. No pudo dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada causando que se despertará tarde... ¡En primer día de clases! Rayos, estaba seguro que se trataba de la mala suerte, que lo perseguía por toda su vida, manifestándose en el peor momento.

-Izuku ¿Qué pasa con tu corbata? ¡No puedes ir el primer día sin corbata, cariño!

-Sí mamá... -dijo un atareado Izuku mientras se ponía sus grandes tenis rojas. -¡Ya la tomé! Ugh mira la hora, tengo que irme ya, sería vergonzoso llegar tarde... Nos vemos mamá.

Izuku miró su reflejo en el espejo que había en la entrada de su casa y respiró profundamente. Dio una rápida inspección a su aspecto y dando el visto bueno a la apariencia de su nuevo uniforme, tomó su enorme mochila amarilla. Pero justo antes de salir de casa, su madre lo detuvo.

-¡Izuku!

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Midoriya cada vez más preocupado y estresado por el tiempo.

-Mucha suerte, cariño -le dijo su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Hasta luego mamá! -respondió al tiempo que sonreía agradecido a su madre, sabía que ella también estaba nerviosa. Salió de su casa y finalmente se encaminó corriendo hacia Yūei.

...

Izuku corría por los pasillos de Yūei tratando de encontrar su salón, aquel lugar le pareció aún más enorme por dentro que fuera. Sonrió cuando al fin encontró el salón de su clase y corrió hasta ella.

Cada año la Académica aceptaba a tan sólo 1 estudiante de cada 300 postulantes. Ese año, sólo 36 habían aprobado el examen de admisión. Midoriya incluido. Lo que significaba que iban a ser dos clases de 18 estudiantes cada una: la clase 1-A y la clase B.

-¡Wah! E-es enorme -dijo sorprendido por el tamaño de la puerta del salón, que tenía grabado el "1-A" representando su clase.

Antes de entrar, Izuku rezó porque _esa persona_ estuviera en la clase B. Realmente deseaba que Kacchan y él estuvieran en clases diferentes, así le sería mucho más fácil evitarlo. Izuku no había vuelto a saber de él desde aquel incidente en el callejón, que lo dejó sumamente confundido y en realidad no sabía cómo actuar al respecto. Respiró profundamente, abrió un poco la puerta y miró adentro del salón con precaución.

-¡Baja los pies de la mesa, inmediatamente! -Izuku vio como un chico alto, de lentes y cabello negro reprendía a... -¡¿No tienes ningún respeto por tus compañeros?! ¿Con esa actitud... cómo pretendes pertenecer a una respetable institución de élite cómo está?

-¿Ja? Tsk, ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Iida Tenya, vengo de la escuela Soumei -, dijo el chico de cabello negro, inflando su pecho.

-¿Soumei ah~? ¡Al parecer tengo una razón para acabar contigo!

-¿Q-qué? Acabar... ¡Que descaro! -exclamó indignado Iida antes de notar a un pálido Izuku observando desde la puerta. Rápidamente se acercó hasta él.

-Mi nombre es Iida Tenya, de Soumei-le dijo tendiéndole su mano. Izuku, que pensaba que su alma había volado fuera de su cuerpo, entró al salón, sonrió incómodo y estrecho la mano de Iida.

-Oh sí, lo escuché -río algo avergonzado. -U-uh yo soy Midoriya Izuku, encantado de conocerte Iida-Kun.

Izuku miró a los demás en el salón y vio que muchos le observaban, incluido... tragó duró. Bakugou lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y con desagrado a penas contenido. Ugh, definitivamente se levantó con el pie izquierdo ese día. Pensaba que quedarían en clases separadas pero nuevamente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-¡Ah, te recuerdo! ¡Eres tú! -Izuku dio un salto sorprendido por la voz tras él. Al volverse, vio a la chica linda que le había hablado el día del examen de admisión. -Es genial encontrarte aquí, yo...

Izuku nuevamente estaba paralizado y sin poder hablar, aunque no creía poder hacerlo ya que la chica frente no paraba de hablar. Escuchó que se llamaba Ochako Uraraka y que le agradaba encontrar un rostro conocido en su mismo salón de clases. Una gota resbaló de su sien y poco después sintió un escalofrío pasar por todo su cuerpo.

-No creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar adecuado para comenzar con sus "amistades" -dijo la persona a su espalda.

Los demás en el salón, al notarlo, se tensaron y se dirigieron, increíblemente rápido, hacia el asiento de cada uno. Izuku incluido, aunque éste se sentó en el primero que encontró desocupado. Lamentablemente dicho pupitre estaba a tan sólo un par de lugares del asiento de Kacchan.

-Hump, les tomó ocho segundos organizarse... habrá que mejorarlo -murmuró para sí mismo, aunque posiblemente todos lo escucharon, mientras caminaba hasta el frente del salón. -Bien, yo soy Aisawa Shouta y seré el tutor designado a la clase 1-A.

Mientras el Aisawa sensei se presentaba, Midoriya se sintió extrañado ya que no lo reconocía. Porque sí, Izuku había investigado todo lo posible acerca de la académica y él no había oído hablar de algún Aisawa de entre los profesores de Yūei. Aunque bueno, con aquella manera de vestir, todo de negro, con una extraña bufanda y un aspecto de llevar días sin dormir... bueno, realmente no era como si destacara, menos si entre los profesores también estaba All Might, ya que este tendía ha acaparar la mayoría de la atención.

-El entrar a Yūei muestra la valía de cada uno de ustedes, pero eso no significa que no deben esforzarse... al contrario deben demostrar que no se cometió un error y que su potencial es mayor a "cero" -explicó un serio Aisawa, con voz clara y concisa. -De lo contrario su estadía aquí será difícil y muy corta, deben...

Mientras Aisawa Shouta continuaba con su pequeña "charla motivacional", Izuku observó a sus demás compañeros y la comprensión lo abordó. Él no era el único nervioso. Todos a su alrededor se habían esforzado tanto como él para entrar y si no, pues tendrían que hacerlo de ahora en adelante. Si la académica era considerada de tan alto nivel, no era por ser fácil... si lo fuera muchos más aspirantes aplicarían y lograrían entrar.

...

La clase 1-A pasó atareada toda la mañana, con Aisawa explicándoles sus temarios generales. Con Present Mic, su profesor de inglés, creando dinámicas para que se conocieran mejor y todo eso. Aunque gracias a ellos pudo mostrarse un poco más relajado ante Uraraka e Iida. Al llegar la hora de almuerzo se sentó junto a ellos.

Estaba realmente contento de haber logrado hacer amigos el primer día. No se sentiría excluido como en su antigua escuela. Pensando en ello, Kacchan vino a su mente. Había pasado medio día evitándolo con éxito. Todo iba bien y eso sólo significaba que su mala suerte se estaba disipando... al menos por lo que quedaba de ese día.

Además el momento decisivo se acercaba, justo después del almuerzo vendría la clase con All Might... al fin podría conocerlo. Midoriya estaba seguro de que ahora estaba mucho más nervioso y emocionado de lo que estaba en la mañana. Diciendo que iría al baño y que se fueran adelantando se alejó de Iida y Uraraka, quiénes le contestaron que lo estarían esperando en el salón. Se dirigió corriendo hacia el baño, no quería llegar tarde.

Tal vez se alegró demasiado pronto de que las cosas le estuvieran saliendo bien, Izuku lo confirmó de golpe cuando justo al lado de la puerta de los baños masculinos, se encontró a Bakugou recostado en la pared. Este de inmediato noto su presencia. Izuku tendría que pasar a su lado para lograr entrar, además de que el pasillo estaba desierto... éste rápidamente pensó en varias posible vías de escape. Podría ir a otro baño, pero no tenía tiempo de buscar uno e igualmente tendría que pasar al lado de Kacchan pasar subir al siguiente piso.

No tenía opción, se armó de valor e intentó pasar por la puerta ignorando a Katsuki pero este lo detuvo jalándolo por la corbata y lo arrinconó contra la pared.

-Tú maldito Deku, si te atreviste a presentarte aquí ¡¿Eh?! -le dijo Bakugou, con ira mientras apretaba su corbata. -No me importa lo que los demás crean, estoy seguro de que utilizaste un maldito y sucio truco para lograr entrar... ¡Basura!

Izuku apretó el brazo con el que Katsuki lo apresaba, intentando que lo soltara. El hecho de que se defendiera enfureció aún más a Bakugou.

Bakugou recordó cuando uno de los profesores de su antigua escuela le comentó lo orgullosos que se sentían todos por que dos de sus estudiantes habían logrado entrar a Yūei. Dos. Recordó también, cuando pequeños Izuku había levantado sus pequeños y temblorosos puños contra él, todo para defender a un niño al que Bakugou había hecho llorar. Recordó aquel maldito desliz en el callejón, en dónde se había atrevido a rozar sus labios con los de Deku.

Se suponía que sólo él lograría ser aceptado en Yūei.

-¡Kacchan basta! -gritó Izuku.

Él podía hacer lo que quisiera, ¿Qué se creía una mierdilla como Deku, para interponerse en su camino?

Bakugou entendía lo que sentimientos pero eso no quería decir que los aceptara. Oh no, eso _nunca_ , se prometió.

-Deku~ -dijo Bakugou con sus ojos escarlata brillando con burla y enojo. -¿Crees que tienes lo necesario para estar aquí? Alguien como tú... un completo inútil, ¡Haré de tú experiencia en Yūei una tortura!

Bakugou alzó su puño dispuesto a golpear a Midoriya y este sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Sorprendido abrió sus ojos y vio el porqué. Se trataba de un chico de su misma clase, era bastante serio y tenía el cabello bicolor: su lado izquierdo era de color rojo, mientras que el derecho de color blanco.

Izuku recordaba que su nombre era Todoroki Shouto. El chico llamaba mucho la atención, no sólo por su cabello sino también por la cicatriz de quemadura que surcaba sobre su ojo izquierdo. Pero ahora que lo veía de cerca, Izuku pensaba que lo que más llamaba la atención de Todoroki no eran ni su cabello ni su cicatriz, sino más bien sus ojos. No había notado que eran heterocromáticos, el izquierdo de color azul cielo y el derecho de un castaño rojizo.

-¡¿Jah?! -gritó Katsuki al ver que su brazo era detenido fuertemente por Todoroki. Fúrico, soltó a Midoriya y le hizo frente a Todoroki. -¡¿Por qué mierda te metes en dónde nadie te ha llamado?!

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Todoroki a Izuku pasado completamente de Bakugou, lo que está de más decir que no lo agradó nada a éste.

-A-ah umh es-estoy bie-

-¡Tú maldito, de verdad quieres morir! -gritó Bakugou -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te crees demasiado sólo porque tú papi te compró un lugar aquí en Yūei?!

 _Oh_. Eso era otra de las razones por las que Todoroki llamaba la atención. Aunque en realidad fue Yūei la que le ofreció entrar, lo cual pasaba muy remotamente por lo que muchos se sorprendían, y no fue por las influencias de su familia. A Todoroki poco le importaba lo que pensarán de él los demás, pero que Bakugou se lo dijera de esa manera lo enfureció.

-Tú eres Bakugou ¿no? -dijo Todoroki, aparentemente calmado. -Tienes una gran boca muy grande y una lengua muy floja.

-¡Bastardo! -Bakugou dio un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que Todoroki, quién no se intimidó.

-He-hey chicos calmen... -empezó a decir pero su frase quedó a medias cuando los dos frente a él lo miraron.

Izuku no lo sabía, pero desde el momento en que se encontraron en aquel pasillo, la vida de los tres había dado un giro de 180 grados. No imaginaba todo lo que le esperaba.

…

...

...

 **Notas de autora:**  
Primero que todo: ¡Gracias! Gracias a todos los que dieron fav o follow al fic. Especialmente a: **marian-danny-chan, Maria Carmine 373, 6Lilith, Maria Carmine, Shinju, NichiiAruu, ale y a kotoko-noda** , por sus comentarios. Pensaba que como mucho iba a recibir 2 reviews XD

Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo II ;) ¡Ya apareció Todoroki!

He revisado muy bien el capítulo, pero como soy humana, pude haber pasado por alto algunos errores, así que disculpas por ellos XD.

 _See U later~_


	3. III : Rivalidad & All Might

**Disclaimer:**  
 _Boku no Hero Academia_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Kohei Horikoshi** -Olvidé pornerlo en los dos capítulos anteriores XD-.  
Fanfic de mi autoría, sólo en Wattpad (Loveannita4) y (Kurokocchii0).

 **Advertencias:**  
Presencia de algunas **SPOILERS** sobre el manga.

...

...

...

 **III : Rivalidad & All Might**

...

...

Todoroki Shouto siempre tuvo una personalidad seria y calmada. Aunque bien, eso pudo ser diferente si tan sólo su padre hubiese sido más flexible con él cuando Todoroki apenas era un niño. Su padre siempre había sido muy exigente con él, mucho más de lo que lo era con sus hermanos mayores. Todoroki tenía la obligación, impuesta por supuesto, de ser el mejor.

Antes, a pesar de querer salir y divertirse con sus hermanos, realmente se esforzaba por aprender todo lo que su padre quisiera que supiera... todo porque en el fondo y como cualquier otro niño, quería que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él. Así fue hasta el incidente que lo cambió todo, a partir de ese entonces se prometió sobrepasar todos los límites de su padre pero sólo mediante sus propios medios y esfuerzos.

Le demostraría a su padre que él iba a lograr sus propias metas y que no necesitaría de su ayuda, ni tampoco de sus influencias. Se prometió que no utilizaría sus mismos métodos para triunfar.

El día que la Académica Yūei le había enviado la carta que decía que le invitaban a que estudiara allí, Todoroki vio ello como su gran oportunidad. Ser aceptado en Yūei le aseguraba un futuro a cualquiera que se graduara de ella y que está institución se acercara a él... bueno, Todoroki no lo pensó dos veces para aceptar.

...

El primer día de clases, Todoroki estaba ansioso. Aunque claro, no lo demostraría. Fue designado a la clase 1-A. La noticia de que Yūei había invitado a un estudiante corrió como pólvora por todos los pasillos. Al llegar hasta el que sería su salón de clases, Todoroki se dio cuenta de ello. Afortunadamente su personalidad distante lo protegió de preguntas incómodas y respuestas innecesarias.

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo, se dirigió tranquilamente hacia los baños. Cuando de pronto escucho un fuerte grito:

-¡Kacchan basta!

Aquello lo alertó y su única reacción fue correr hacia donde provenía el grito. Al llegar vio como un chico de cabello rubio acorralaba a otro chico bajito y de rizos verdes. Los reconoció a ambos de su misma clase.

-Deku~ -Todoroki escuchó como lo llamaba despectivamente. -¿Crees que tienes lo necesario para estar aquí? Alguien como tú, un completo inútil, ¡Haré de tú experiencia en Yūei una tortura!

Cuando vio que el chico rubio alzaba su puño dispuesto a golpear al de cabellos verdes, y su cuerpo se movió mucho antes de que su mente le ordenara hacerlo. Por fortuna, pudo detener el brazo del chico antes de que este lograra su cometido.

-¡¿Jah?! -gritó sorprendido el chico rubio, con sus ojos escarlatas llameando con furia. -¡¿Por qué mierda te metes en dónde nadie te ha llamado?!

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Todoroki al chico de rizos verdes, quién según recordaba su nombre era Midoriya. Vio como este recuperaba un poco de aire.

-A-ah umh es-estoy bie... -intentó decirle.

-¡Tú maldito, de verdad quieres morir! -gritó Bakugou -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te crees demasiado sólo porque tú papi te compró un lugar aquí en Yūei?!

Todoroki suspiró mentalmente, debía mantener la cabeza fría. Aunque aquello sí que logró irritarlo. El chico rubio realmente era problemático, lo recordaba de en la mañana, cuando tuvo el altercado con Iida Tenya. Aun así, ¿Quién diablos se creía que era para venir a hablarle de esa manera? Querer pasar por encima de los demás a la fuerza... justo como su padre, eso le pareció despreciable.

-Tú eres Bakugou ¿no? -le dijo, pensando que un tipo con esa actitud debía tener un ego muy grande. -Tienes una gran boca muy grande y una lengua muy floja.

-¡Bastardo! -Bakugou dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a la pelea. Por supuesto Todoroki no se iba a dejar intimidar, si tenía que darle su merecido lo haría... con gusto.

-He-Hey chicos calmen... -empezó a decir Izuku, logrando que ambos lo miraran.

De repente un gran sombra se alzó por encima de los tres adolescentes. Todos miraron hacia arriba sólo para quedar completamente paralizados, hasta que Midoriya abrió la boca asombrado.

-¡A-A-All...!

-¡Estoy aquí! -gritó con una característica sonrisa Yagi Toshinori, mejor conocido como All Might, la persona que Izuku más admiraba.

...

Hace unos años, cuando Izuku Midoriya apenas era un niño, hubo un gran ataque terrorista en Tokio. Una bomba había sido estratégicamente colocada en la Estación de Shibuya. Al explotar la bomba, muchas vidas se perdieron y muchas otras personas quedaron gravemente heridas. Otros quedaron enterrados bajo los escombros de la entrada de dicha estación, donde las autoridades tardaron en brindar ayuda, todo a causa de la gran aglomeración de personas que transitaban por aquel lugar. Sumando el temor de estos a un segundo ataque.

De no ser por un valiente civil, las personas bajo esos escombros hubieran tenido un terrible final, ya que no habrían resistido el tiempo suficiente. Izuku había visto en vivo, como aquel hombre había sacado a varias personas sobre su espalda de entre los restos, bajo la asombrada población de Japón. Aquello le pareció increíble y lo fue aún más cuando este sonrió y dijo: "¡Todo estará bien ahora!"

Aquello le hizo ver a Izuku que todo era posible.

Desde ese momento, en el país se reconoció a Toshinori, quién sólo era un simple profesor de educación física en secundaria, cómo un héroe nacional. Admirado por su gran valentía. Izuku siempre había querido conocerlo en persona y cuando se enteró de que este iba a ser educador en la U.A, la Academia Yūei... Aquello lo hizo aún mejor, ya que era la escuela secundaria a la que Izuku soñaba con asistir.

Ahora que lo veía en persona... bueno, Izuku no podía creerlo. ¡Hasta veía como una brillante aura dorada lo rodeaba mientras les hablaba! Estaba completamente deslumbrado. Sabía que debía estar prestando atención, porque Toshinori estaba reprendiéndoles sobre estar armando líos en los pasillos. Aunque a pesar de sonar severo, la sonrisa a su rostro lo hacía inverosímil.

Al parecer All Might también había escuchado todo el pequeño alboroto pero por suerte les dijo que por ser el primer día y porque los cuatro iban tarde para su clase, ellos como estudiantes y él como profesor, lo dejaría pasar... recalcándoles que la próxima vez no iban a tener tanta suerte.

...

Izuku, en su nube de felicidad y olvidando completamente el altercado con Katsuki, no notaba la tensión entre Bakugou y Todoroki. Habían comenzado de la peor manera posible y debido a las personalidades de ambos, no parecía como si ello se fuera a solucionar en un futuro cercano.

Bakugou quería golpear a Todoroki y así, según él, quitarle esa jodida cara de "saberlo todo". Mientras que Todoroki, no soportaba esa actitud de "cállate, yo hago lo que me da la gana" que tenía Bakugou. Se miraban de reojo y parecía que sus miradas lanzaban rayos, tanto que hasta All Might lo notó y le resbaló una gota por la sien. Aquellos dos eran los típicos rivales por naturaleza.

Todoroki y Bakugou lo único que pensaban era: _¡No dejaré que este idiota me sobrepase!_

...

Llegaron a una enorme cancha, donde sus demás compañeros ya estaban presentes. Iida y Uraraka se reunieron con Izuku a penas lo vieron llegar. Le preguntaron si había tenido algún problema ya que lo vieron llegar con Bakugou y Todoroki, quienes no traían buena cara. Izuku les respondió diciéndoles que no había pasado nada, que Todoroki le había ayudado... eso le recordó a Izuku que aún no le había dado las gracias por ayudarlo. Pensó en ir hacia él pero All Might comenzó a hablar.

-¡Clase 1-A, mis chicos! -les dijo con una gran sonrisa, para después presentarse; aunque no era necesario, ya que todos allí sabían quién era él. -Verán, sus compañeros Bakugou y Todoroki me dieron una gran idea, haremos una actividad muy especial... ¡Una carrera de obstáculos! -gritó alzando sus brazos.

-¡¿Ah?! -gritó la mayoría de la clase y miraron con reproche a Katsuki y a Shouto, aunque ellos no sabían de dónde sacó eso el sensei... tal vez era una forma de castigo.

-Sí, espero que todos den lo mejor de sí mismo -les dijo.

-A-Ah sensei, no creo que yo pued-

-¿Hum? ¿No puedes? Según leí en los informes de cada uno, ninguno tiene alguna dificultad física para no poder hacerlo -le respondió All Might al chico, Mineta. Este quería llorar... él solo quería ser un chico cool y no lo sería si hacía el ridículo en la carrera.

Aunque claro, Mineta no era el único que no quería hacerlo. Otros de sus compañeros no eran muy dados al deporte. Izuku entre ellos, pero todo eso quedó atrás cuando All Might lo miró y le dijo:

-¡Vamos tú puedes hacerlo!

Bueno, eso subió mucho los ánimos de Izuku. Porque después de todo se trataba de una actividad de clase solamente, así que no importaba si no ganaba, la cuestión era intentarlo. Era una lástima de Todoroki y Bakugou no pensaran de la misma manera que Midoriya.

Ambos pensaron que ese era el momento perfecto para demostrar quién era mejor que quién.

Todos los alumnos fueron a sus respectivos vestidores y se cambiaron el uniforme a ropa de deporte. Ya en la línea de salida, Izuku analizó todo lo tendría que pasar. En la primera parte de la carrera tenían que saltar diferentes barreras, la segunda parte se trataba del equilibrio, tendrían que pasar por unas barras elevadas del suelo; la tercera parte era de escalar una gran muralla para luego bajarla con un arnés hasta llegar a la última parte dónde sólo tendrían que correr unos 200 metros para llegar a la meta.

Midoriya pensaba que los que tenían una mayor oportunidad eran Iida, Kirishima, Todoroki y Kacchan, ellos le parecían los más atléticos.

-Bien, ¿Listos chicos? -les preguntó All Might, quién al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, se llevó un silbato a la boca y finalmente dando comienzo a la carrera.

Tan sólo comenzando, Todoroki tomó la delantera saltando con aparente facilidad las barreras. Era seguido por Bakugou, Kirishima y por Asui Tsuyu. Midoriya fue pasando los obstáculos a cómo pudo hasta que llegó a la cima de la muralla y vio como Bakugou y Todoroki eran los que se disputaban el primer lugar.

Midoriya tuvo la loca idea de saltar de la alta muralla para ganar tiempo, y así lo hizo... fue estúpido pero afortunadamente no se hizo daño. Después de eso sólo pensó en correr y correr más rápido, adelantándose a Iida.

-Imbécil, ¡Quítate de mi camino! -gritó Bakugou para después embestir con su hombro a Todoroki. Éste, enfadado, le devolvió el golpe... se fueron empujando hasta que tropezaron y cayeron al suelo vergonzosamente.

Sólo pudieron ver impactados como Izuku los pasaba y les ganaba el primer lugar.

Katsuki estaba furioso, pero contrario a otras veces, su rostro se mostró inexpresivo. Era Deku de nuevo... Deku interponiéndose en su camino. Él sólo era un maldito obstáculo, uno que ahora le había sobrepasado. Y pues sí, podría ser inmaduro preocuparse por ello cuando eso se trataba de una actividad deportiva... pero no para un Katsuki que estaba acostumbrado a frívolas alabanzas.

Mientras All Might felicitaba a Midoriya, y al mismo tiempo le advertía que nunca más volviera a realizar la pirueta que hizo al saltar de la muralla, Todoroki apretó sus puños. Bien que era competitivo y el querer bajarle los zumos a Bakugou contribuyó a ello, pero nunca imagino que ese chico, Midoriya, al final les terminaría ganando a ambos.

Suspiro, al parecer Bakugou no sería su único rival... tal vez Midoriya Izuku sería mucho peor que éste. Al terminar la clase, camino hasta los camerinos masculinos para cambiarse.

-¡Todoroki-kun, espera! -le llamo Izuku mientras iba a hasta él. -Quería agradecerte por ayudarme antes...

Todoroki miro serio a Midoriya, éste le sonrió pero al ver que el de ojos heterocromáticos permanecía estoico se sintió un poco incómodo. Esa mirada de dos colores distintos... le pareció fría como un glaciar.

-Eh... bueno -, dijo mirando al suelo.

-No hace falta que agradezcas -, le respondió Shouto mientras se daba vuelta para seguir su camino hacia los camerinos.

-¿Ah? Si hace falta... ¡Muchas gracias Todoroki! -le dijo Izuku para luego volver con Iida y Uraraka.

Shouto miro sobre su hombro a Izuku correr a donde esperaban sus compañeros, pensó que había algo muy interesante en ese chico bajito y de cabello revuelto. Sólo que no sabía que era.

...

...

...

 **Notas finales:**  
-Inserte voz de All Might- ¡Estoy aquí... con un nuevo capítulo!  
Bueno, tal vez piensen que este capítulo quedó un poco aburrido, pero en realidad este es un capítulo base para unas cositas que pasarán más adelante.  
Realmente espero que la introducción a All Might no pareciera muy sacada debajo de la manga XDD quería explicar el por qué Izuku lo admira tanto y como este es un AU... bueno~ así salió jeje.

De verdad gracias por sus hermosos reviews a: **AlexOkami, ale, The Miss Alice15, kotoko-noda, Maria Carmine 373, Nathalia, Shinju y a Hissae** sólo eso me hace saber que sí les gusta el fic. _¡L_ _as loveo mucho, mucho! :3_

Ahora les dejaré un datito, ¡Las alturas de los chicos! XD

Izuku - 1,66  
Todoroki - 1,76  
Bakugou - 1,72

Si hay alguna falta ortográfica ¡Hágansen de la vista gorda! Ok no... ¡Espero sus reviews!

 _See U later~_


	4. IV : Fuego & Orgullo

**Disclaimer:**  
 _Boku no Hero Academia_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Kohei Horikoshi.**

Fanfic sólo en Wattpad (Loveannita4) y FanFiction (Kurokocchii0).

 **Advertencias:**  
Presencia de algunas SPOILERS "camufladas" sobre el manga.

...

 **Notas del capítulo:**  
\- En la primera parte del capítulo, Izuku rememora un hecho sucedido al final del capítulo I.  
\- Bueno, recuerden que este es un Universo Alterno y aquí no existen los "quirks", debido a esto muchos personajes que tienen el físico de su quirk (por ejemplo: Tokoyami) son algo diferentes.  
Por tanto y a pesar de que sólo es mencionado en el capítulo: _¡Imaginen al director Nedzu como una persona, por favor! XD_

...

...

...

 **IV: Fuego & Orgullo**

…

…

…

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había empezado el curso lectivo en Yūei. En todo ese tiempo, Izuku se había esforzado por adaptarse a ese lugar y la realidad era que le agradaba. Académicamente era difícil pero tampoco era algo que Izuku no pudiese manejar. Lo que a Izuku le hacía extremadamente feliz era el hecho de que pudiera hacerse amigo de sus compañeros de clases. Cosa que en el pasado no había sido capaz de hacer.

¡Incluso había aceptado el sobrenombre Deku! Todo gracias a Uraraka, quién le había dado un nuevo significado a aquel apodo que Kacchan siempre había usado para humillarlo.

Todo había sucedido porque Uraraka, por error, le había llamado "Deku" ya que había escuchado a Bakugou llamarlo así y ella pensó era un apodo "cariñoso". No pudo haber estado más alejada de la realidad. Cuando Midoriya le explicó a Uraraka que ese era el nombre que utilizaba Bakugou para degradarlo, ella quedó sorprendida.

-¡Oh, ¿De verdad?! ¡Lo siento mucho! -le había dicho, luciendo avergonzada. -Pero sabes, creo que me agrada el nombre Deku para ti... da la sensación de _no rendirse_ ¿Entiendes?

Aquello que le dijo Uraraka le recordó en cierta forma a All Might, a quién admiraba por su valentía, por eso le agradó y también porque pensó que estar relacionado a un término como ese, le pareció genial. Con eso, Izuku empezó a pensar de manera distinta acerca del "Deku" que significaba inútil, y este se transformó en un "Deku" que significaba el no rendirse.

Por eso se permitió ser Deku. Aunque Iida lo regaño por ceder tan fácil.

Esas semanas, también se tomó el tiempo de meditar sobre lo que había sucedido con Kacchan... bueno, sobre cuando este le había besado en el callejón antes de entrar a Yūei. Al ver que Kacchan actuaba como si aquello nunca hubiese pasado, llego a pensar que tal vez lo había imaginado... pero sabía que no fue así. Al final simplemente llegó la conclusión de que, lo más posible, era que Katsuki no hubiera estado en sus cabales o que se trataba de una forma más de burlarse de él. Sí, eso era lo más probable.

De cualquier forma, Izuku lo dejó pasar y decidió no preocuparse más por ello.

En ese tiempo, también, Izuku se acercó más a All Might. Este le comentó que él también fue estudiante en Yūei -aunque por supuesto, eso Izuku ya lo sabía- y que en realidad él no se llevaba muy bien con Aisawa sensei. Que le dijera aquello le extraño mucho pero Toshinori solamente le dijo que eso era debido a sus personalidades eran opuestas y nada más, dejando a Midoriya con la duda.

...  
...

Todoroki estaba molesto. Su padre estaba inmiscuyéndose en sus asuntos, de nuevo. Necesitaba que se mantuviera alejado de Yūei, ya que no quería que empezara a mover los hilos para manipular todo lo que sucediese a su alrededor. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba porque sabía que él era más que capaz de hacerlo, y la verdad era que le gustaba estar en esa académica.

Lamentablemente, cuando se trataba de su padre, a Shouto nunca le salían las cosas como deseaba.

Ese mismo día se dio cuenta de ello cuando, aprovechando que tenían una hora libre, caminaba por uno de los pasillos cercanos a la oficina del director Nedzu; se quedó paralizado al ver a Enji Todoroki, su padre, salir de ahí. Este sonrió al verlo y se acercó hasta él.

-Shouto, no esperaba verte -le dijo su padre cínicamente, porque era claro que la posibilidad de encontrarse con Shouto era alta en demasía, ya que él estudiaba allí.

Shouto se abstuvo de preguntarle que hacia ahí, eso estaba de más ya que conocía muy bien la respuesta.

-Me prometiste que te mantendrías alejado... -dijo el Todoroki menor, apretando sus puños con rabia y frunciendo el ceño. -Me dijiste que te alejarías de Yūei.

-Oh vamos Shouto, sabes que es lo que espero de ti -, le contestó Enji con voz tosca. -¡Ya deberías conocer tu lugar!

-¡Cállate! No me importa lo que esperes de mí, ya no más... No me convertiré en tu títere -le gritó Shouto a su padre, fuera de sí. No quería ser... -¡Nunca seré como tú!

Al ver la respuesta de Shouto, Enji se soltó a reír. Esa era la actitud que le gustaba que tuviera Shouto, que fuera orgulloso y no dejara que nadie le dijera que hacer. Aunque aun así le debía respeto, ya que gracias a él era que _una cosa_ -porque, de cierta manera, así veía a sus hijos- como él estaba con vida. Por esa razón, sus ojos brillaron con algo de malicia y anticipación que Shouto no notó.

-¿Qué nunca serás como yo? No me hagas reír... Tu eres mi hijo, eres parte de mi... mi obra maestra -Enji sonrió al ver los ojos heterocromáticos de su hijo ampliarse. -Shouto, tú ya eres como yo.

Enji se abstuvo de decirle: "Fuiste criado con ese propósito." Shouto se daría cuenta más adelante, cuando madurara lo suficiente.

Al escuchar lo dicho por su padre, Shouto permaneció en shock. No era la primera vez que su padre le decía sobre sus aspiraciones para con él, pero nunca antes le había dicho algo como eso. Dando justo en el punto que Shouto más detestaba y que se negaba, o incluso temía, aceptar. El ser igual a su padre. El parecerse a ese hombre al que su querida madre tanto rechazo sentía.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -escuchó que alguien frente a él decía.

...

Izuku caminaba complemente ensimismado en su cuaderno de notas. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era el recolectar información sobre diferentes temas que le parecieran útiles o interesantes y curiosos. Midoriya iba concentrado en sus apuntes, por lo tanto no notaba por dónde caminaba. Hasta que escuchó y reconoció la voz de Todoroki, está lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Me prometiste que te mantendrías alejado -le escuchó decir a Todoroki. -Me dijiste que te alejarías de Yūei.

Subió las escaleras y aunque sabía que estaba mal, espió. Miró como Todoroki discutía con un hombre muy alto e imponente que tenía una expresión altanera, pero capaz de intimidar a cualquiera. Aquel hombre tenía el cabello rojo, un bigote impresionante y unos ojos castaños rojizos... como el ojo derecho de Todoroki. Supo entonces, que se trataba de un familiar de éste. Su padre, tal vez, por su parecido físico.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Todoroki perder los estribos y gritarle a aquel sujeto. Pero se asombró aún más con lo que éste le contestó.

-¿Qué nunca serás como yo? No me hagas reír... Tu eres mi hijo, eres parte de mi... mi obra maestra, Shouto, tú ya eres como yo.

¿Por qué aquel hombre se expresaba de esa manera? ¿Quién le hablaba así a su hijo? Izuku no entendió porque aquello le enfado tanto, ni porque pero se encontró a sí mismo caminando en dirección a ellos.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -se interpuso entre el hombre y Shouto, gritando y mirándolo con total seguridad. -¡...Usted no es su hijo! Y Todoroki definitivamente no es como usted.

Todo aquello salió de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar. Él conocía a Todoroki desde hace muy poco tiempo y tampoco sabía quién era realmente el hombre frente a él. Sólo supo que todo lo que decía no era cierto, porque a pesar de conocer a Todoroki desde hace unas semanas, sabía que, pese a tener una apariencia fría, este era muy amable, aunque distante y reservado. Que era muy talentoso y orgulloso; sin embargo, no egoísta y prepotente como el tipo de en frente.

Sabía que el Todoroki que conocía y que lo ayudó cuando estaba en problemas, no se parecía en nada más que lo físico a ese hombre... así lo sentía.

-¿Hum, quién demonios eres tú? Desaparece -, Midoriya mentiría si dijera que aquello no lo intimidó, tragó duro.

-Ya basta -murmuró para sí Todoroki, con la mandíbula tensa.

Se acercó a Midoriya y lo tomó de la muñeca. Sin siquiera dar un mirada a su padre, se fue de ahí llevándose a Midoriya con él. Aunque lo hubiera querido, no podía ni mirar a su padre. Simplemente se alejó rápido, haciendo caso omiso cuando su padre lo llamó.

Izuku se dejó llevar por Todoroki, o más bien ser arrastrado. Shouto daba grandes pasos y tomaba de la muñeca de Midoriya con fuerza, aunque no tanta como para hacerle daño a éste. Cuando llego a un pasillo por donde casi nadie pasaba, por fin se detuvo.

Todoroki respiró hondo tranquilizándose un poco. Se dio cuenta de que aún tomaba de la muñeca a Midoriya, así que lo soltó y camino hasta la pared de pasillo para recargarse en ella. Izuku hizo lo mismo pero en la pared contraria, comenzando a sentirse nervioso. Tal vez Todoroki se molestó con él por meterse en donde nadie lo había llamado.

- _Es diferente a conversar con Kacchan_ -, pensó - _El clima es muy frío entre nosotros_.

-Mi papá es un hombre de logros y muy rico -, comenzó a decir Todoroki haciendo que Izuku diera un salto sorprendido y aún muy nervioso. -Le interesaba el renombre y necesitaba más "aliados", así que él se acercó a los familiares de mi mamá para concretar un matrimonio arreglado. Quería la fortuna de su familia.

Shouto miró serio a Izuku y continuó: -O sea, mi padre me crió simplemente para usarme como heredero y cumplir sus propias ambiciones... ¡Pero que se pudra! Yo no seré una herramienta para sus caprichos.

Midoriya se relajó después de lo escuchado, al principio pensaba que Todoroki era de esas personas que lo tenía todo, ya que venía de una familia adinerada cómo su compañera de clase Yaoyorozu. Pero se había equivocado.

-Recuerdo que mi madre siempre estaba llorando y murmurando "su lado izquierdo es tan horrible" ...y luego ella arrojaba agua hirviendo sobre mí -, dijo al tiempo que llevaba su mano hasta la cicatriz en su rostro.

Izuku estaba completamente impactado, todo lo que le decía Todoroki le parecía de otro mundo. La crianza de ambos era totalmente distinta.

-Por eso, rechazo los métodos de mi padre -dijo Todoroki con gran decisión, una que a Izuku le pareció extraordinaria. -Puedo cumplir mis metas y demostrarle que soy mejor que él.

Midoriya sintió mucha admiración por Todoroki, pensó que él realmente era increíble por todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Le pareció una persona muy fuerte y creyó firmemente que él ya era mucho mejor que su padre.

-Así que gracias por lo de antes -, le dijo Shouto mirando hacia al final del pasillo a un par de metros, hacía en donde estaban las escaleras para bajar al piso inferior.

-¿E-eh? ¿Por qué me agradeces? -hablo Izuku.

-Por lo de antes... con mi papá -, le dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño. A su orgullo ya le costaba bastante agradecer como para... suspiró, eso no importaba.

Midoriya realmente le había ayudado, ya que después de todo lo que le dijo su padre pensó que iba a rendirse allí mismo. Le asombró todo lo que éste le dijo a Enji, además de que salió de la nada para ir en su defensa.

-¡Oh! ¡No hace falta que me agradezcas! -Midoriya rió avergonzado, llevándose una mano a la nuca. -Yo sólo pasaba por ahí y escuché todo, o-oh la-lamento haber escuchado todo eso, fui un entrometido y luego voy y le grito a tu papá... Siempre me pasa lo mismo, aparezco en los lugares menos adecuados, por eso término metiéndome en todos esos problemas... Aunque intente tener cuidado, me descuido un poco y ¡Zas! Ahí voy de nuevo... por eso mamá siempre se preocupa, ella piensa que...

Shouto parpadeo sorprendido de todo lo que dijo Midoriya en tan sólo unos segundos. Le resbaló una gota por la sien, él ni siquiera respiró, increíble. Sonrió porque le causaba gracia que Midoriya ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cómo divagaba.

-Sí que hace falta... -murmuró, recordando cuando Midoriya le había agradecido a él. -Gracias Midoriya.

-¿Ah? -sí que recordaba cuando él le había dado las gracias le ayudarlo con Kacchan, eso hizo que también sonriera y ampliara más su sonrisa porque ¡Era la primera vez que veía a Todoroki sonreír!

Sintió como el frío clima alrededor de ambos tomaba cierta calidez.

-¿Quieres tomar una bebida? ¡Vamos, yo invito! -dijo animado Izuku. A pesar de que aún era difícil hablar con Todoroki, el que éste le contara sobre la relación con su padre hizo que se sintiera más cercano a él.

-Hum, debería ser yo quién te invite... -le respondió Shouto a Izuku, y metió las manos en las bolsas delanteras de su pantalón.

-No, yo te invité primero.

-Pagaré yo, míralo como un agradecimiento por ayudarme antes.

-No, no yo-

-Ya vamos -, dijo Todoroki dando punto final a la discusión, caminando detrás de Izuku.

Mientras avanzaba, Shouto miró sobre su hombro hacia atrás, a donde estaba las escaleras. Alguien espiaba y sabía que había escuchado toda la conversación porque había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Tenía un gran presentimiento sobre de quién se trataba, por lo que realmente no le importaba que hubiera escuchado todo lo que le contó a Midoriya. No parecía el tipo de persona de andar divulgando información.

Miró a Midoriya. Todo aquello le parecía curioso. Aunque él no se metería, sólo observaba... después de todo realmente no sabía de qué iba todo.

- _No tiene nada que ver conmigo_ -pensó.

...

...

...

 **Notas finales:**

¡Hola! Bueno aquí está el capítulo cuatro, aquí tenemos la papá de Todoroki.

De verdad, gracias por sus reviews a: **AlexOkami, Shinju, The Miss Alice15, kotoko-noda, ale, Carito Uchiha, lu21122001, marian-danny-chan y a KleoLife.** Yo en realidad leo varias veces los reviews jaja XD me animan a continuar con el fic x3

¡Espero les guste el capítulo!

See U later~


	5. V : Negación & Realidad

**Advertencias:**  
Palabras malsonantes y altisonantes.

 **Aclaraciones:**  
 _Universo alterno_. Todo los hechos en el fic suceden en el mismo tiempo en el que está ambientado el manga/anime, es decir en el futuro. Más aquí **no existen los quirks**. Aquí All Might, Toshinori, es considerado un héroe nacional en Japón, ya que se arriesgó a salvar a unas personas que quedaron atrapadas después de un atentado terrorista. Pero **no** posee el One for All.  
La Academia Yūei es una secundaria de élite, pero una normal al fin y al cabo.

...

 **Notas:**  
De antemano una disculpa por si hay faltas ortográficas -que de seguro sí hay- la verdad es que escribo desde mi celular, en la app de wattpad y muchas veces el -condenado- auto corrector me juega malas pasadas. Intento corregirlos todos pero como soy humana, puede que pase por alto uno que otro por ahí. Así que ya saben, si ven un error así: ¡Hágansen de la vista gorda! XD

Eso era todo, ahora... ¡A leer! ;)

* * *

...

...

...

 **V : Negación & Realidad**

...

...

...

Habían pasado semanas, pero desde la carrera de obstáculos con Toshinori sus pensamientos seguían dando vueltas. Estaba tan distraído que cuando su madre lo notó le dio un tremendo sermón, pero su rostro se mantuvo indiferente. Completamente distinto a su típica actitud explosiva. Aunque claro, el mantenerse indiferente sólo hizo que su madre, enfadada, terminara golpeándolo, pensando que sólo quería hacerla enojar.

A pesar de lo que los demás a su alrededor pudieran pensar, Bakugou Katsuki no tenía problemas de violencia en su hogar o algo por el estilo. Su familia era como cualquier otra. Sí que había heredado la personalidad de su madre y constantemente estaban discutiendo pero se trataba ya de una costumbre, además contaban con su padre que siempre trataba de tranquilizarlos a ambos.

Katsuki, desde que era un niño, había estado rodeado de palabras aduladoras. Todas ellas se arremolinaban en su cabeza e inflaban su orgullo pero debía admitir que le gustaba que lo admiraran.

 _"Katsu-chan como siempre el primero de la clase."_

 _"¡El mejor, como era de esperarse de ti, Bakugou-kun!"_

 _"Eres genial Katsuki."_

Todas ellas hicieron que su ego creciera más y más, sin embargo habían unas que siempre lograban sobresalir del montón.

 _"¡Eres increíble Kacchan!"_

Esas palabras le hacían sonreír un poco más que las otras. De niño no entendió el porqué de ello y al ir creciendo fue despreciando a esa persona, pero en su interior, lo que más despreciaba era que este se atreviera a decir _esas_ palabras a alguien más. Que mirara a alguien más con la admiración y asombro que lo hacía con él. Eso no podía permitirlo.

Él realmente no podía decir, a ciencia cierta, cuando o cómo fue que se dio cuenta de todo. Simplemente lo supo. Pero en lugar de aceptarlo y seguir adelante, le causó repulsión.

¿Cómo pudo haberse fijado en alguien tan inútil y desesperante como Izuku Midoriya? ¿Por qué tenía que tratarse del maldito de Deku?

Para Bakugou aceptar sus sentimientos por Izuku, era lo mismo que considerarlo de su mismo nivel. _Y eso nunca iba a pasar._

Todo eso lo frustraba en demasía, y al final terminaba por desquitarse con la misma fuente de sus males.

Pero la verdad era que incluso conteniendo y negando sus sentimientos, muchas veces no podía evitar que sus ojos siguieran a aquella cabellera de rizos revueltos. Justo como pasaba en ese momento.

-Si no dejas de verlo de esa manera, pronto todos se darán cuenta -le dijo la persona a su lado, mirándolo con burla.

-¡¿Ja?! ¿De qué demonios hablas? -le pregunto Bakugou, frunciendo el ceño con molestia. Eso sólo causó que Kirishima Eijiro sonriera aún más.

-Hablo de Midoriya, clar-¡ugh! -No terminó de decir su frase, cuando Bakugou ya lo había tomado del cuello con una mano y lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

-No bromees conmigo, imbécil- dijo Bakugou soltando a Kirishima, porque estaban en medio de pasillo de Yūei y por muy idiota que fuera Kirishima, él era algo así como su amigo ahí en la academia.

Desde la carrera de obstáculos, ellos dos habían alcanzado cierto entendimiento mutuo. Bakugou consideraba que el pelirrojo tenía algo de potencial, y en realidad no era como si pudiera librarse de él, aunque quisiera. Y bueno, Kirishima pensaba que Bakugou era algo interesante. Simplemente congeniaban bien.

-Oye no bromeo, lo que pasa es que tú no puedes ver la cara que pones a veces -le dijo Kirishima a Bakugou, mirándolo con algo de reproche.

Para Eijiro era bastante obvio que algo le pasaba al rubio con Midoriya. Aunque la verdad tuvo que analizarlo un poco, viendo como este trataba a Midoriya, para dar con el hecho de que este sintiera algo más que no fuera odio por el peli verde. Se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Pero aun así no entendía mucho la actitud de Bakugou para con Midoriya.

Llegaron hasta una banca en donde se sentaron. El rostro de Katsuki estaba serio, no sabía si era lo correcto pero no tenía nadie más con quién hablar. Tal vez, Kirishima podría serle de ayuda para poder aclarar su mente de una vez por todas.

-Es una molestia, ¿Sabes? -habló sorprendiendo a Eijiro, ya que este no pensaba que él realmente iba a aceptar hablar sobre ello.

-Bueno, no es como si fuera algo aberrante-, se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca, pero Bakugou lo miró con duda. -El que sea un chico y eso... ahora las personas ven esas situaciones de manera normal, no es como ant-

-¡Tsk, idiota, no se trata de eso! -exclamó Bakugou, interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ah, bueno, bueno! Pensé que eras anticuado y que se trataba de que estabas confundido con tu sexualidad -Kirishima se levantó de la banca y se puso frente a Katsuki. -Era eso o que no quieres aceptar que te gusta Midoriya, pero eso es tonto porque es obvio que si sabes que te gusta.

Eijiro entrecerró sus ojos, que brillaban con algo de malicia y miro a Bakugou. Espero que este respondiera con algún insulto pero cuando Bakugou permaneció callado y un ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, supo que había dado en el blanco. Sus ojos se ensancharon y no pudo contener la carcajada que salió de su garganta.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Es en serio?! -rió con ganas, haciendo que una vena palpitara en la sien del rubio.

-Tú maldito idiota, ¡Será mejor que cierres tu estúpida bocota! -dijo Katsuki con la mandíbula y los puños tensos.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ahora incluso puedo imaginarte cantando: _No van a oir que lo diga, no oh~, no hablaré de mi amor~_! -cantó terriblemente para después reír con más fuerza, doblándose sobre su abdomen y con los ojos llorosos, haciendo caso omiso al enojo de Bakugou.

-¡Que te calles, imbécil! -gritó Bakugou mientras se ponía de pie. -¡No sé porque pensé que un idiota como tú...! ¡Tsk, no entiendes nada!

Furioso, Katsuki decidió marcharse de ahí y alejarse del maldito de Kirishima, antes de que acabara cometiendo alguna locura. Al ver las intenciones de Bakugou, Eijiro luchó por dejar de reír y al recomponerse dijo:

-Sí que entiendo, eso creo... pero te diré que si realmente sientes algo por Midoriya, tu actitud con él no te ayudará en nada. Incluso puedes hacer que este termine odiándote -, decirle eso logró que Katsuki detuviera sus pasos.

-Ja, como si eso me importara -Bakugou miró despreocupadamente sobre su hombro a Kirishima, quien ahora se encontraba observándolo serio.

-Bueno, pues debería -sonrió un poco, Eijiro. -No creas que Midoriya te aguantará por siempre... algún día se cansara de ti.

Quizá lo que dijo fue algo brusco, pero Eijiro quería que Bakugou reaccionara y eso sólo lo lograría de esa manera. Eijiro no sabía mucho sobre Midoriya, sobre si este sentía algo, o no, por Bakugou pero si realmente tenía razón sobre el rubio, tendría que darle un empujón para que este por fin dejara de lado su orgullo y actuara.

De nada importaba que Bakugou supiera de sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando no los aceptaba por rechazo a la persona que los causaba. Además Midoriya era todo lo contrario a alguien desagradable. Para Eijiro eso tendría que acabar porque si no sería demasiado tarde para Bakugou y se arrepentiría de ello toda su vida.

Tras escuchar lo que Kirishima le dijo, Katsuki siguió su camino sin decir nada más. Pero aquella detestable sensación de vacío se instaló en su pecho, nuevamente. Era un sentimiento que lo desconcertaba porque nunca antes lo había sentido. No hasta hace algunos días, cuando por error había escuchado cierta conversación entre Todoroki y Midoriya.

Se sorprendió al escuchar todo lo que había tenido que pasar Todoroki pero permaneció oculto, sólo escuchando. La verdad era que de todos en el salón, consideraba un verdadero rival a Todoroki. Katsuki pensaba que con Shouto estaban al mismo nivel, aunque detestara admitirlo, pero confiaba plenamente en sí mismo sobre que al final, él sería quien vencería y sería el mejor.

El problema era que desde ese entonces ese vacío se presentaba frecuentemente y no sabía lo que significaba.

-Que molesto -murmuró para sí.

Medito sobre las palabras de Kirishima y frunció el ceño mientras metía su mano izquierda en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Deku lo irritaba y nunca lo consideraría de su mismo nivel pero la verdad, tampoco quería que se alejara de él. Le importaba muy poco que sonara egoísta.

Suspiró, de nuevo todo volvía a ser confuso y lo odiaba.

Mientras seguía su camino, diviso a lo lejos a Deku caminar junto a Todoroki y Uraraka. A Katsuki le molestó, porque ahora el inútil ahora tenía "amigos", no como cuando estaban en la escuela media. Antes el simple hecho de que Bakugou molestaba constantemente a Izuku, alejaba a los demás de este, ya que no querían que Bakugou terminara tomándola con ellos también sólo por ser amables con Midoriya.

Pero en Yūei era diferente, además de que, aunque odiara admitirlo, también había notado que Deku poco a poco iba ganando más confianza... _el muy maldito._

-Demasiado odioso -dijo, aunque no supo si era para sus compañeros o para sí mismo. Con la mandíbula apretada se dio vuelta, yendo por el camino opuesto al de sus compañeros de clase.

...

A lo lejos, Shouto detuvo su caminar cuando notó, de nueva cuenta, la presencia de Bakugou. Todoroki entrecerró sus ojos y siguió a Uraraka y Midoriya.

Había notado que Bakugou estaba actuando extraño y que siempre que se encontraba con Midoriya o lo veía a lo lejos, el rubio bufaba y optaba por irse en dirección contraria o apartaba la mirada.

No le costó mucho darse cuenta que el porqué. De igual forma, llego a considerar infantil la manera de actuar que tenía Bakugou. ¿A que estaba jugando? Shouto creía que lo sabía pero no se arriesgaba a decirlo con certeza, _no aún._

Observó a Midoriya, que caminaba frente a él hablando con Uraraka, pensó que quizás hacía mal en analizar todos esos asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con él... Shouto en realidad no comprendía exactamente porque continuaba haciéndolo, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Como notando su mirada, Izuku volteó hacia él y al mirarlo le sonrió de una manera que sólo él podía lograr. Por un segundo, tal vez menos, Shouto quedó inmerso en esos brillantes ojos esmeralda pero luego parpadeo y tragó duró. Incómodo, terminó por apartar la mirada.

Todoroki Shouto tenía una hipótesis, una que poco a poco confirmaba más y más. Era sobre que había algo extraño en Midoriya Izuku, interesante, sí, pero de igual manera... _peligroso_.

A Izuku le resbaló una gota por la sien, al ver la expresión solemne de Todoroki. El de cabello bicolor le seguía siendo difícil de leer pero al menos ahora ya no se sentía incómodo o intimidado por este. Así que una pequeña y divertida sonrisa bailó en sus labios... al igual que en los de Uraraka.

...

...

...

 **Notas finales:**  
¡Y llegamos al final del capítulo 5! -aunque esta algo más cortito que los anteriores- Gracias por sus hermosos reviews a: **The Miss Alice15, hobbel-san, Carito Uchiha, kotoko-noda, vh-drimu, ale, marian-danny-chan y a Shinju.** Me animan a seguir :D

 **Ale:** ¡Hooooollloooo! XD Si bueno, la verdad a todo el mundo le cae mal el papá de Todoroki, se pasa y si a alguno todavía no lo detesta lo harán Wajaja XD ¡Aquí ya sabemos quién escucho! jaja ¡Gracias por comentar! x3

 **Shinju:** ¡Jajajaa! Morí con lo de "prota de shoujo", ¡Me reí como no tienes idea! Y pues sip, Kacchan fue quien escucho XD Kacchan es algo –bastante– cabezota y terco, pero así hay que quererlo jaja Ya veremos a Kacchan celosito más adelante. ¡Gracias por tu review! x3

¡ **A quienes tienen cuenta les conteste por PM –correo–!**

Bueno, este capítulo está centrado principalmente en Bakugou pero tenemos la aparición de... ¡Kirishima! -él será un personaje clave- Por si las dudas, voy explicarles resumidamente un poco sobre Bakugou en este cap:  
Kacchan si sabe que siente algo por Midoriya pero eso hace que desprecie más a este, por lo tanto se niega a aceptarlo, porque hacerlo es para él lo mismo que aceptar que Deku y él están a la par... eso es precisamente lo que no quiere, ya que piensa que Deku sólo se interpone en su camino. ¡Eso es! Pero Kacchan aún no sabe que esa clase de sentimientos no se pueden contener y menos disimular.

He leído sus comentarios y por lo visto la gran mayoría son TeamTodoroki, pero aún no dejen de lado a Kacchan, tengo planes para él... porque soy gran fanática del drama, así que no se la dejaré fácil a ninguno de los 3 ¡Wajajajaja!

 **Otra cosa:** la verdad aún no se con quién de los dos se va a quedar Deku :P (porque SI se va a quedar con uno de los dos) Creo que aún es pronto para decidirlo XD

Espero que les guste el cap, lo cierto es que Kacchan es el que me es más difícil de manejar de entre los tres. ¡Pero prometo esforzarme para mejorar!

 _See U later~_


	6. VI : Contienda & Una sonrisa

**Disclaimer** **:** **  
**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.

Fanfic sólo en Wattpad (como Loveannita4) y Fanfiction (como Kurokocchii0).

 _Notas al final del capítulo._

...

...

...

 **VI : Contienda & Una sonrisa**

...

...

...

* * *

Izuku caminaba animadamente hacía Yūei, sonreía inocentemente mientras se ajustaba su enorme mochila amarilla y apresuraba el paso. Estaba más tranquilo ahora que habían terminado los exámenes, en los cuales obtuvo muy buenas notas. Deku era realmente feliz de asistir a Yūei, ya que le había permitido no sólo conocer a quién tanto admiraba, sino también pudo encontrase con personas increíbles como lo eran sus mejores amigos ahí, Uraraka e Iida.

Su amistad se fue afianzando mucho más en el tiempo que llevaban del curso. Eso le hizo recordar a Izuku lo sucedido hace tan sólo unas semanas, cuando la clase 1-A había tenido que elegir al presidente y vicepresidente del salón.

-Lamento tener que decirles esto de repente pero... -empezó a decir Aisawa sensei con su típica inexpresividad y suspenso, causando que muchos pensaran, asustados, que se trataba de alguna prueba sorpresa o algo por el estilo-. Necesitamos elegir a un presidente de la clase.

Inmediatamente después de decir aquello, la reacción de los alumnos de la clase 1-A fue sorprendentemente explosiva. Todos alzaron su mano, aunque unos más indecisos que otros.

-¡Ohh, ohh! ¡Quiero ser el presidente de la clase! ¡Elíjanme! -exclamó muy emocionado Kirishima.

-¡Mí propuesta para presidente: Todas las chicas deben mostrar 30 centímetros de muslo! -alzó su mano, Mineta.

-Esta posición fue hecha para mí. -Dijo con mucho _glamour_ , Aoyama Yuuga.

-¡Esa es como una posición de líder! ¡Lo haré! ¡Yo, yo! -daba saltitos, Mina Ashido.

-También quiero hacerlo. -Habló esta vez Kyouka Jirou.

Deku se sentía inseguro pero igualmente pensaba que una posición como esa le ayudaría a formar su carácter. Además realmente quería intentarlo, por lo que levantó su mano. Frente a él, Bakugou también levantó su mano.

-¡Silencio! -aquel grito calló a todos en el salón, quienes dirigieron su mirada al origen del grito.

-¡Esta es una tarea que debe tomarse con responsabilidad dónde tienes su soportar el peso de los demás sobre ti! ¡Sólo porque te gustaría hacerlo no significa que puedas! -dijo Iida Tenya, cuando tuvo la atención de todos en el salón-. ¡Es un oficio sagrado que requiere el mayor reconocimiento de aquellos a tu alrededor...!

-¡El único y verdadero líder saldrá a la luz de una elección democrática reflejando la voluntad de la gente! ¡Por lo cual, esto debe ser decidido por una votación! -finalizó con su explicación, Iida.

-Pero todavía es muy pronto para haber desarrollado la confianza de los demás. -Le respondió Asui Tsuyu.

-¡Además todos votarán por si mismos! -corroboró Kirishima.

-¡Es precisamente por eso que la persona que consiga múltiples votos será la más adecuada para el cargo! -defendió su punto, Iida-. ¡¿Está bien, sensei?!

-Mientras lo decidan para la fecha límite, todo está bien -respondió Aisawa, ya cansado y con ganas de meterse en su saco de dormir.

Y así fue como decidieron democráticamente...

-Esperen... ¡¿Tuve tres votos?! -exclamó, sorprendido en demasía, Deku.

-¡Deben estar bromeando! -dijo Katsuki, mientras se ponía de pie-. ¡¿Quién votó por Deku?!

-Cero votos... ¡Ya veo cómo es! -se lamentó Iida, temblando y con un aura oscura sobre él-. ¡Claro, desde que insistí en la santidad del puesto...!

Midoriya no podía creerlo, el que otras dos personas votaran por él y creyeran que él era el adecuado para el puesto. Aunque Izuku dudaba si realmente iba a poder con la presión de ser el presidente de la clase, ese mismo día Uraraka e Iida se habían encargado de darle ánimos. Fue entonces que Iida le comentó que él fue uno de los votos a su favor y que lo había hecho porque confiaba en sus capacidades y buen juicio.

Deku estaba feliz de que alguien como Iida creyera que él era lo suficientemente capaz para desempeñarse en un puesto como aquel. Pero aun así, nada le quitaba de la cabeza el pensamiento de que el de lentes podría hacer un mejor trabajo que él.

-Iida... eres tan correcto. -Le había dicho Izuku en ese momento. Para después susurrar-. Creo que tú deberías ser el presidente y no yo...

Pero Tenya les dijo que aún le era muy pronto para tomar una posición de liderazgo. Que era importante que él, Deku, creyera en sí mismo.

En los siguientes días, Midoriya confirmo que realmente le faltaba mucho para lograr ser un buen líder, ya que le costaba mucho hablar con tranquilidad hacia todos en el salón. Los nervios lo traicionaban. Además, el ver como se desenvolvía Iida con sus demás compañeros, le ayudó a tomar su decisión.

-¡Necesito decir algo! -dijo con la voz temblorosa, mientras caminaba al frente de salón con la mirada de todos sobre su persona-. Al creo que... Después de todo, Iida está mejor calificado para el puesto de presidente. Creo que hacerlo presidente es lo mejor para la clase 1-A.

Aquello había dejado a Tenya en completo shock. Aún más cuando sus compañeros apoyaron las palabras de Izuku. Quedó bastante conmovido.

-Como sea, terminemos con esto... o terminaré envejeciendo aquí -dijo Aisawa sensei, llamando la atención de todos. Tenya lo miró buscando aprobación, así que asintió.

-¡Si ese es el deseo de la clase, no puedo decir no!

De esa manera, Izuku relevó su puesto a Iida Tenya.

Deku sonrió después de recordar todo aquello. Al llegar y entrar al salón de la clase 1-A, se sorprendió al ver a todos sus compañeros tan animados, mucho más de lo normal. Uraraka, al verlo, le sonrió y le contó que Aisawa sensei les había dicho que el día siguiente no iban a tener lecciones, esa era la razón de que todos estuvieran tan contentos. ¡Fin de semana largo después de exámenes!

-Bueno, ya que mañana tenemos el día libre, que les parece si... -habló Tooru Hagakure, alzando sus brazos para llamar la atención de todos-. ¡Vamos de compras, toda la clase!

-¡Sí! Es una gran idea -dijo Kaminari entusiasmado-. De hecho, sería la primera vez ¿No?

-¡Hay que salir a divertirnos! -exclamó Mineta.

-¡Oye, Bakugou tú también vienes! -dijo Kirishima mientras se acercaba a Katsuki, sonriendo y mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

-Hum, cómo si pudiera soportar ir de compras -respondió Katsuki.

-Pues yo creo que si deberías ir. -Le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisilla bailando en sus labios.

-Tsk, no tengo porque perder el tiempo en tonterías. -Katsuki frunció más su ceño.

-Como quieras -contestó Eijirou.

A Bakugou le pareció extraño que Kirishima no insistiera en que fuera de compras con los demás. Sabía lo terco y molesto que Eijirou podía llegar a ser a veces. Lo miro confundido y estuvo a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba pero el pelirrojo ya se había dado la vuelta caminando hacia Kaminari. Katsuki no pudo ver las verdaderas intenciones de Kirishima, no hasta que su mirada se desvió de la espalda de su amigo a cierto peli verde en el fondo del salón.

Kirishima apretó sus labios para intentar contener su sonrisa. Sabía que había logrado su objetivo al no escuchar algún reclamo o burla de parte de Bakugou.

...

Midoriya pensó que la idea de Hagakure fue muy buena, sería genial divertirse junto a todos sus compañeros. Era una lástima que muchos dijeran que no los iban a poder acompañar, porque tenían otros asuntos pendientes o simplemente, porque no les apetecían las compras. Lo bueno era que Iida y Uraraka le dijeron que si iban a ir. Al mirar al fondo del salón, distinguió su amigo de cabello bicolor apoyado sobre la pared y apartado del resto. Decidió acercarse a él.

-¡Hey, Todoroki! -saludó al otro chico-. ¿También nos acompañaras?

-No lo creo -respondió Todoroki, mirando al de rizos verdes, despreocupado-. Visito el hospital en mis días libres.

-Oh... ya veo -dijo Izuku. Él pensaba que sería bueno que Todoroki fuera con ellos y se relacionara más con los demás, que se divirtiera, pero no creía prudente tratar de convencerlo cuando sabía la razón de que fuera al hospital-. Irás a ver a tu madre ¿No?

Shouto asintió con su cabeza. Midoriya sabía lo de su madre porque el mismo se lo había contado, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por haberlo hecho. Era impresionante que Izuku hubiese logrado ganarse su confianza en tan poco tiempo, incluso sin ser notado por él mismo.

-Así es, ahora voy cada vez que puedo -murmuró mirando hacia el frente, mientras Izuku se situaba a su lado-. Quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que he perdido por haber tenido miedo de verla.

-Entiendo, eso es bueno... -dijo Deku, sonriendo un poco y bajando su mirada a sus tenis rojas.

Estaba pasando de nuevo. Últimamente, Shouto notaba que pequeños momentos se formaban entre Izuku y él. Aquello no era malo, por supuesto, pero era raro ya que nunca antes le había sucedido algo parecido. Eran momentos en los que sentían simplemente cómodos, en silencio, sin tener que decir cosas innecesarias o comentarios fuera de lugar. Y lo que Shouto sabía y agradecía, era el saber que Midoriya lo entendía, al menos cierta en parte.

Por eso se animó a preguntar algo en lo que venía pensando desde hacía unos días, pero extrañamente se sintió algo nervioso de preguntarle a Midoriya algo así.

-¿E-están pensando reunirse en la mañana, cierto? Ta-tal vez... -dijo Todoroki, haciendo que Izuku clavara sus grandes ojos en él. Se aclaró la garganta-. Tal vez podría ir un rato, después de todo las visitas al hospital empiezan hasta en la tarde.

-¡Genial! -dijo Izuku, con sus ojos brillantes y sonriendo feliz-. Verás que será divertido.

-Hum, también quería preguntarte si... quisieras ir conmigo al hospital -dijo Todoroki, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la expresión impactada en el rostro de Midoriya-. No tienes que venir si no quieres, sólo quería qu-

-N-no, es-está bien -le interrumpió Izuku-. Iré contigo.

Deku estaba gratamente sorprendido, la verdad era que se había sentido curioso por la madre de Todoroki desde su este había hablado de ella con él. Además, el que lo invitara a conocerla era una señal de que confiaba en él. Se sentía cercano a Todoroki, el chico frío y distante, tanto como se sentía cercano con Iida, Uraraka e incluso con Kacchan.

Por su parte Todoroki se sintió algo tonto, es decir, soltar todo aquello tan de repente... pero se sintió feliz de que Midoriya aceptara. Shouto realmente lo consideraba su amigo, así que estaba bien. Sí, eso estaba bien pero habían un par de cosas que no lo estaban para nada, eso lo confirmó al ver la sonrisa de Midoriya mientras éste se alejaba de él para ir hacia donde estaba una Uraraka, aparentemente, bastante perturbada por Aoyama.

Y es que, ¿Tenía las manos sudorosas? ¿Qué de ese ligero -y vergonzoso- tartamudeo? ¿Nudos en la garganta? ¿Sacudidas recogiendo sus extremidades?

- _Oh no_ -, pensó el de ojos heterocromáticos en su interior-. _Puede que esté en serios problemas._

...

* * *

...

Al día siguiente, los chicos de la clase 1-A que habían decidido salir en su día libre a divertirse, se organizaron para encontrarse en el punto centrar del centro comercial del distrito Kiyashi. La mayoría observaron con sorpresa el llegar de Todoroki pero eso no fue nada comparado con el impacto de ver llegar Kirishima con _alguien_ más.

-¡¿Ba-Bakugou?! -gritaron.

El rubio sólo atinó a bufar y apartar la vista, mientras Kirishima sonreía alegremente. Sabía que Katsuki terminaría viniendo con él, a veces era muy predecible.

Además ya iba siendo hora de que el tarado de su amigo dejara de andar de _tsundere_.

Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, cada quién del grupo se fue a buscar lo que querían por lo que Kirishima propuso reunirse en la zona de restaurantes. Así todos se dividieron, Yaoyorozu, Hagakure y Jirou a fueron por un lado. Kaminari, Tokoyami, Ashido e Iida por otro lado. Mineta se alejó murmurando cosas sobre pequeños taladros, binoculares y de más. Hasta que sólo quedaron Todoroki, Midoriya, Kirishima, Bakugou y Uraraka.

Uraraka estaba bastante incomoda con la presencia de Deku, pero no era porque estuviera molesta con este o algo parecido. Lo cierto, era que quería apoyar a Deku y darle un pequeño empujón para que fuera feliz... pero no espero que Bakugou se fuera a presentar en la salida. Además lo que le había dicho Aoyama la había dejado perturbada.

 _"Tú... lo amas."_ Le dijo el rubio, malinterpretándolo todo. La razón era que Ochako observaba a Midoriya con más frecuencia y de vez en cuando se le escapaba alguna sonrisita divertida, pero el motivo por el cual lo hacía era uno distinto al que Aoyama pensaba. Ochako creía que Deku y Todoroki actuaban como la pareja _yaoi_ perfecta y muchas veces no podía contener su felicidad al ver los momentos que estos compartían. Al igual si pensaba que Bakugou ya había perdido su oportunidad con Deku y que debía buscarse otro _uke_.

Pero eso era sólo lo que ella pensaba, la verdadera decisión le tocaba a Deku... sin embargo, lo que menos quería era que lastimaran a su amigo. Sólo quería lo mejor para él.

Ellos cinco, decidieron pasear un poco por el centro comercial, con Kirishima lanzándole indirectas bastante directas a Bakugou y a Midoriya. Con Todoroki fingiendo no estar prestando atención a nada, pero en realidad pendiente de toda la conversación. Y ella, observando toda la situación alrededor de Deku pero éste siendo totalmente ajeno a ello. A veces Deku podía llegar a ser un gran despistado.

A Ochako le resbaló una gota por la sien. Sentía que aquello podría explotar en cualquier momento. Tan pronto como aquellos tontos chicos a dieran cuenta, las cosas se pondrían difíciles.

...

Al llegar la hora de la reunión, todos se reunieron en donde había sugerido Kirishima. Justo cuando encontraron unas mesas vacías Todoroki les dijo que ya era hora de que él se retirara. Pero a todos les extraño que Izuku les dijo se iría con Todoroki.

-¿Porque se van juntos? -aquella pregunta sacó de lugar a los chicos que ya se despedían de Shouto e Izuku. A todos menos a Eijirou y a Shouto.

-¿Ka-Kacchan?

Midoriya estaba asombrado de que Kacchan hubiera asistido a la salida pero estuvo de amargado toda la mañana, lanzándole miradas asesinas a Kirishima y a Shouto... pasando de su presencia a pesar de que Kirishima intentaba que ambos conversaran, sin tener mucho exito. Ahora, totalmente serio, les preguntaba eso cuando siempre se jactaba de no importarle nada los demás.

 _-¿Qué sucede con Kacchan?_ -se preguntaba Izuku, frunció sus labios pensando en que últimamente le estaba costando entender a Kacchan, si es que aún lo hacía.

-Es cierto, aún es temprano -dijo Yaoyorozu-. ¿Por qué no se quedan un rato más?

-A-ah bu-bueno es que-

-Midoriya sólo me acompaña a visitar a alguien. -Interrumpió Todoroki a Izuku, ya que este empezaba a notarse nervioso y eso sólo lograría sus compañeros dedujeran cosas incorrectamente.

-¿Entonces a dónde irán? -preguntó nuevamente Bakugou y las miradas de todos se posaron en él.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Bakugou -le respondió Shouto serio y mirándolo directamente, cosa que Katsuki tomó como desafío.

-Chicos relájense estamos en un lugar público, no es correcto hacer escándalos -habló Iida, viendo las intenciones de Bakugou. Lo cierto era, que estaban empezando a llamar la atención.

-Se nos hace tarde, ya vámonos Midoriya -empezó a caminar Todoroki, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a Bakugou, quién parecía tener una epifanía.

-Ah si -dijo Izuku mientras siguiéndolo, se despidió de sus compañeros-. ¡Nos vemos chicos!

Mientras ambos chicos se retiraban, Bakugou estaba terriblemente enojado consigo mismo; es decir, ¿De dónde diablos salieron esas preguntas? No lo sabía, simplemente su boca se abrió y soltó aquello antes de que él se diera cuenta. No quería ni ver la expresión de _"lo sabía"_ que tendría el idiota de su amigo, Kirishima.

-Tsk -chistó alejándose a paso rápido del grupo, quería irse y su dejaran de mirarlo confundidos-. Que mierda me importa.

-¡Oye Bakugou! -le gritó Eijirou corriendo detrás de él, después de despedirse apresuradamente de todos-. ¡Espera!

Katsuki camino más rápido pero el pelirrojo lo alcanzó de igual manera.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, eh? -le dijo jadeando Eijirou, después de haberlo alcanzado. Lo miro de soslayo y sonrió con malicia-. Fue bastante inesperado, es decir, me sorprendiste y… ¿Viste la cara de Iida y Mineta? Ohh, fue tan cómico... a donde irían Todoroki y Midoriya~

-Será mejor que cierres la boca, si no quieres morir -dijo Katsuki con la mandíbula tensa.

-Bien, bien, no pongas esa cara de estreñido -murmuró obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido de parte de Katsuki.

Pero tan sólo habían dado un par de pasos más cuando Kirishima abrió la boca de nuevo.

-Sólo no vayas a llorar -y dicho eso, corrió por su vida, siendo perseguido por un Bakugou... prácticamente en llamas.

...  
...

...

...

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Hola! Primero que todo, una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en publicar este cap. La verdad es que he tenido unas semanas bastante atareadas en la universidad, y unos problemitas familiares por ahí. Tenía planeado todo el capítulo en mi cabeza pero a la hora de escribirlo simplemente no salía D:  
Aun así, siento si no quedó del todo a como yo lo quería, lo siento :c

Ahora, con el capítulo... lo de Uraraka fue como " _random everywhere"_ ¿no? XD Pues sip, nos salió fujoshi, más adelante veremos el porqué de eso. Además el pequeño incidente de celos de Kacchan XD que no es nada comparado a los que sigue wajajaja descuiden TeamKacchan ya vendrá su momento c:  
Con Todoroki, bueno la verdad es que lo considero lo bastante maduro como para darse cuenta que alguien le gusta, en cierta manera claro... igual, no significa que se van a enamorar perdidamente tan pronto. No. Falta mucho drama para eso XD

Por último quiero agradecerles por todos sus reviews a: **Carito Uchiha, xNaatuu, ale, ElaTrish, Shinju, kotoko-noda, marian-danny-chan, hobbel-san, The Miss Alice15, Yeti-senpai, AleKproject y a Sakura-Selene** ¡En serio no van a creer lo mucho que me animan! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Si notan alguna cosa en la cual deba mejorar o algún consejo, déjenme su review ;)

 _ **See U~**_


	7. VII : Viene & Va

**Disclaimer** **:** **  
**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.

 _Notas al final de capítulo._

...

…

…

 **VII : Viene & Va**

…

…

…

* * *

Izuku sonreía discretamente. A su lado caminaba Shouto con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Ambos habían pasado toda la tarde en el hospital junto a la madre del chico con cabello bicolor.

Al llegar al hospital Izuku se encontraba muy nervioso, cosa que divertía a Todoroki. Cuando entraron en la habitación de la señora Todoroki, Izuku por fin pudo verla. Su primera impresión fue el pensar que era una mujer muy hermosa, con su larga cabellera blanca y sus grandes ojos celestes. Poseía gran belleza, aunque tuviera una expresión distante pero ésta desapareció cuando ella vio a su hijo entrar al cuarto. Una enorme y dulce sonrisa surco su rostro.

Izuku sabía que, hasta hace poco, Todoroki no visitaba a su madre. Pero lo que realmente lo impresionó fue el ver a Todoroki Shouto, el chico frío con gran talento y por el que algunas chicas de la academia suspiraban, actuar de manera tímida.

Fue una tarde divertida, la mamá de Todoroki fue amable con él aunque reaccionaba de mejor manera cuando su hijo le hablada, como era de esperarse.

-Gracias Midoriya-kun -le dijo la mujer, cuando fue hora de que los chicos se retiraran-. Por ser amigo de mí querido Shouto.

Aquello conmovió a Izuku y estuvo seguro que ella era una gran mujer. Con mucha razón Todoroki la quería tanto. Después de salir del hospital Todoroki a ofreció a acompañarlo a la estación de tren, hacia ahí es a donde iban ahora. Izuku frunció un poco sus labios, cómo dudando si hablar o no. Decidiéndose por fin, habló.

-Todoroki yo... -detuvo su caminar Izuku y Shouto se volvió hacia él -. Quería agradecerte por haberme llevado contigo al hospital y presentarme a tu mamá... Gracias por compartir todo eso conmigo.

-No te preocupes Midoriya -respondió Todoroki y se aclaró la garganta-. Creo que soy yo quién debería agradecerte, fue gracias a ti que yo pude enfrentar toda la situación y visitar a mi madre después de pasar todo ese tiempo evitándolo.

-¿A-ah? Pero yo no hice nada, sólo... -dijo Izuku rascándose la nuca, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, avergonzado.

-Claro que sí, lo hiciste -interrumpió Shouto y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

Todoroki alzó su vista al cielo y se deleitó con los tonos naranja, rosa y violeta que lo pintaban. De soslayo observó que Midoriya también miraba el cielo. Ambos reanudaron su camino hacia la estación de tren. Ya en la estación sólo les bastaba esperar a que llegara el tren que Midoriya necesitaba.

-¿Sabes Midoriya? Hay algo que he querido preguntarte... -Y era algo a lo que Todoroki le venía dando vueltas en su cabeza desde hace un tiempo-. Tiene que ver con Bakugou.

-Oh, ¿Kacchan? -dijo Midoriya alzando sus cejas-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ustedes son amigos de la infancia, ¿no?

-Sí, así es pero no se qu-

-¿Por qué dejas que te trate mal? -pregunto Todoroki, dejando los rodeos-. Si fueron amigos, ¿Qué cambio para ahora que te trate así?

Aquello era algo que le causaba mucha intriga a Todoroki, así que teniendo la ocasión, no pudo evitar preguntar... quería saber que pensaba Midoriya de ello. En realidad eso era lo que más llamaba su atención, el querer saber que sentía Midoriya.

Por su parte Izuku sólo suspiro. Entendía la curiosidad de Todoroki y la verdad era que preferiría no hablar de ello. A pesar de eso sentía que podía confiar en Todoroki, de la misma manera que este confió en él. Ambos caminaron hacia unas bancas y se sentaron.

-Somos amigos de la infancia porque nuestras casas estaban en el mismo barrio -hablo Izuku-. Kacchan era un líder, un chico malo que podría hacer cualquier cosa sólo porque quisiera... Dejando de lado lo bueno y lo malo, siempre me sorprendió toda la confianza que poseía, siempre lo admire desde las sombras por eso.

-Sin embargo, -continuó Izuku, mientras miraba a los ojos heterocromáticos de Shouto-. No sé en qué momento todo giró para mal, simplemente un día todo cambió.

-Midoriya.

-¡Yo sé que la gente no es igual al nacer! -exclamó Izuku, no dejando que Shouto continuara-. Lo sabía incluso cuando tenía cuatro años.

El tren de Izuku llego y ambos se pusieron de pie. Antes de entrar al vagón, Midoriya se volvió hacia Todoroki para despedirse y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aunque a veces no puedo evitar esperar que todo vuelva a ser a como era antes... nos vemos Todoroki-kun -murmuró Izuku bajando la mirada y entró al vagón justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Mientras el tren partía de la estación, Shouto se quedó ahí de pie, observando al tren avanzar. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y respiró profundamente. Si, fue él quien preguntó y Midoriya sólo le contesto con sinceridad pero ahora deseaba no haber abierto la boca.

No se trataba de todo lo que había dicho Midoriya, eso no era el causante del retorcijón de su estómago. Se trataba de la mirada de Midoriya, aquel brillo...

¿Qué era?

...

* * *

...

Era lunes por la mañana y empezaba otro día lectivo. Katsuki se dirigía hacia el salón de la clase 1-A. Mientras caminaba muchos otros estudiantes se apartaba de su camino, a Katsuki le gustaba que fuera así. Todo el fin de semana pasó de mal humor recordando una y otra vez lo sucedido en el centro comercial. Se irritaba de sólo pensarlo.

Al llegar al salón vio que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, tan sólo faltaban unos cuantos... entre ellos Todoroki y Deku. Chasqueó la lengua molesto y fue a sentarse en su pupitre. Estuvo conversando un poco con Kaminari, especulando sobre a dónde irían en su viaje escolar. Hablar con Denki ayudo a mermar su mal humor pero todo fue caso perdido cuando vio que Midoriya y Todoroki entraban al salón de clases... juntos.

¿De qué diablos se trataba todo eso?, pensó Katsuki. ¿Porque últimamente andaban juntos? _Juntos_. ¿Es qué ahora estaban saliendo? _No_. Eso no. No podían estar saliendo, ¿o sí?

Golpeó la mesa con su puño, lo hizo por instinto, asustando a Kaminari.

-O-oye Ba-Bakugou que -dijo Kaminari. No pudo decir más porque Aisawa sensei entró al salón y todos tuvieron que ir sentarse en su determinado lugar.

-Sé que todos ustedes están ansiosos por saber dónde será el viaje escolar -dijo Aisawa-. Pero lamento decirles que no conocerán el destino hasta el día del viaje, ¡Será una sorpresa!

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron la mayoría de los alumnos.

-Pues sí, así se decidió -dio punto final Aisawa. Este sabía que los chicos estaban decepcionados por lo que les sonrió intentando animarlos.

Era una lástima que, casi siempre, las sonrisas de Aisawa Shouta eran algo escalofriantes.

...

* * *

...

Después de la clase con Aisawa, las demás siguieron normales para la clase 1-A, teniendo las comunes lecciones de inglés con Present Mic y en la tarde deporte, la cual siempre era bastante divertida para los chicos, con Yagi Toshinori.

Siendo la hora de salida, Katsuki espero fuera del salón esperando a que su objetivo saliera del aula. Cuando vio que por fin salía, lo llamó.

-Oye Todoroki puedes venir un momento, tengo algo que decirte -le dijo y se dio la vuelta sin esperar la respuesta del otro chico.

Por su parte, Shouto alzó sus cejas ante la arrogancia de Bakugou. Éste no le preguntó si tenía tiempo o si quería hablar con él, simplemente lo llamó para que lo siguiera. Shouto contuvo el deseo de rodar los ojos pero aceptó seguir a Bakugou para saber de qué quería hablar, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de hacia dónde iba todo. Además confiaba en que el rubio no quisiera armar una pelea cuando aún estaban dentro de la academia.

Lo siguió hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo que doblaba hacia las escaleras. Shouto recordó que en ese mismo lugar le contó a Midoriya sobre su padre y su madre. Miro hacia las escaleras, sí, también era el lugar donde Bakugou los escuchó, lo que hizo que él empezara a darse cuenta de lo que le sucedida a este con Midoriya.

Bakugou dio media vuelta para así quedar ambos cara a cara. Estaban a dos metros de distancia, el uno del otro.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Shouto, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿De qué se trata esto?

-Verás... hay algo que ha estado molestándome desde-

-Ve directo al punto, Bakugou -interrumpió Todoroki.

- _Tch, realmente no soporto a este tipo_ -pensó Katsuki, con una vena palpitando en su sien pero respiró hondo y habló.

-Bien, ¿Qué se traen Deku y tú?

-¿Hum? No entiendo muy bien que es lo que quieres decir -Todoroki se hizo el desentendido. Aquello empezaba a causarle un poco de gracia, aunque su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo.

-¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Sabes muy bien a que me refiero! -exclamó Katsuki, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Pero, ¿Sabes Bakugou? -dijo Shouto acercándose a Katsuki, contemplando con un poco de satisfacción que era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que este-. No creo que lo que suceda entre Midoriya y yo, sea asunto tuyo.

-Tú maldito im...

-Yo sé lo que sientes por Midoriya -dijo Shouto, frunciendo casi imperceptiblemente su ceño-. Sé que te gusta.

Katsuki cerraba sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos empezaban a tornarse blancos. Genial, ya no sólo Kirishima lo sabía, ahora se enteraba de que Todoroki también. ¿Quien más lo sabría?

-Tú no sabes nada -dijo Katsuki, ya completamente irritado y fuera de sí-. ¡¿Y qué si me gusta?! ¡Dime que sucede entre ustedes!

-Bueno, si tantas ganas tienes de saber porque no vas y se lo preguntas a Midoriya -dijo Todoroki con voz tosca y tensa, pero aparentemente Bakugou no noto el cambio en su voz-. ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho, no?

Aquello hizo que algo en la cabeza de Katsuki hiciera "click". Se calmó y miro serio a Todoroki.

-Sí, claro, tendría que haber ido con Deku... -y dicho eso se dispuso a marcharse, chocando su hombro con el de Todoroki al pasar a su lado.

Shouto respiró hondo y se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo. Lo cierto era que no había pensado que Bakugou fuera a admitir que le gustaba Midoriya, no frente a él al menos. Shouto resoplo irritado y miró hacia donde Bakugou se había marchado.

-Yo realmente no soporto a este tipo -murmuró.

...

* * *

...

 **Notas finales:**

¡Hola! ¿Vieron que está vez no tarde tanto en subir el capítulo? Aunque si, si lo se, el cap está cortito pero prometo que el próximo estará mucho más largo.

Además, soy sólo yo o esto esta agarrando sabor?! XD

Otra cosa que quería decirles es la forma en la que distribuiré este fic: Constara de 3 arcos temporales.  
 **El 1ro:** Es este que se está desarrollando, consta del primer año de los chicos en que sólo tienen 15 años.  
 **El 2do:** Tratará del segundo año de los chicos, donde tendrán 16 años (este será el arco más pequeño).  
 **El 3ro** : El último año de los chicos y el desenlace final de la historia. Los chicos aquí tendrán 17 años entrando a los 18.  
¿Qué opinan?

Por último pero no por ello menos importante **, Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: The Miss Alice15, Miss Tsuki, Carito Uchiha, Shinju** **, , kotoko-noda, ale, hobbel-san y a sofiiii.**

Lo siento, no les conteste sus reviews por falta de tiempo, pero lo hare sin falta apenas tenga un espacio libre, si? Pero sepan que:

 **Son lo que me anima a seguir con el fic. Gracias :D**


	8. VIII : Enjambre & Campamento

**Disclaimer** **:** **  
**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Notas:**  
Hola, primero quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo. La verdad es que he pasado unas semanas agotadoras que no me han dejado mucho tiempo para escribir; de cualquier forma, lo explicare mejor en las notas finales. ;)

Sin más que agregar, espero que disfruten del capítulo.

¡A leer!

...  
...

 **VIII : Enjambre & Campamento**

...  
...

* * *

Mientras el sol mañanero abrazaba el cielo de Tokio, los alumnos de la Academia Yūei se reunían en el gimnasio principal. El director Nedzu les daba a los estudiantes un discurso sobre las vacaciones de verano, que podían divertirse pero que lo hicieran con responsabilidad, y así volver a clases con grandes ánimos. Como todos los años, les recordaba -especialmente a los de primer año- que debían comportarse en el viaje escolar, ya que ellos eran la verdadera imagen de la institución.

Nedzu recalcó con una sonrisa plástica que no quería problemas, lo cual hizo que, ante la sutil advertencia muchos sudaran frío.

Al terminar la ceremonia todos los chicos de primer año, las clases 1-A y B, se dirigieron hacia el autobús que le correspondía a cada grupo.

La relación entre las clases de primer año no había sido la mejor, no desde que se dieron a conocer los resultados del examen de admisión de Yūei. Después de ello la atención de, aparentemente, todos estaba en los siempre sobresalientes alumnos de la clase A. Mientras que los de clase B quedaban delegados a la enorme sombra que dejaban a su paso los del otro grupo.

El conflicto estaba más que todo arraigado en algunos de los pertenecientes a la clase B, quiénes no perdían oportunidad de hacer ver si desagrado. Justo como sucedía en ese momento.

-¡¿Huh?! ¿No es raro? ¿No es extraño? ¡¿Por qué debemos compartir nuestro viaje con los presumidos de la clase A?! -exclamó uno de los chicos, diciéndolo como quién no quiere la cosa pero con toda la intención de ser escuchado.

-Oye, oye, ten cuidado con tus palabras -dijo Kaminari. No estaba dispuesto a soportar a ese chico que siempre se la pasaba intentado provocarlos.

-¿Huuh? Tal como pensé, ustedes siempre se la pasan hablando con esos aires de superio- ¡Ahh!

-Perdonen -dijo una chica con el cabello recogido en una cola alta.

Kaminari simplemente parpadeo un par de veces, aún confuso de lo rápido que pasó todo. Primero, estaba ese tipo insoportable mirándolos como si fueran una peste, y luego de la nada apareció esa chica que de un sólo golpe noqueo al chico, para después disculparse con él y sus demás compañeros.

-No le hagan caso a Monoma -habló de nuevo la chica. Hizo una reverencia disculpándose por última vez y se alejó con otras chicas de su clase, prácticamente arrastrando a un, todavía, inconsciente Monoma.

Kaminari sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros, con una gota resbalando su sien. _Algunas chicas son algo peligrosas_ , pensó el rubio.

-Hay. Tanto. De dónde. Escoger. -dijo Mineta, enfatizando cada palabra, mirando con ojos brillantes y con una expresión escalofriante a las chicas de la clase B.

-Amigo, tienes problemas serios. -Dijo un perturbado Kirishima, mirando a Mineta sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¡El autobús de la clase A esta aquí, por favor hagan una fila en orden de asiento ascendente! -habló el presidente de la clase, Iida.

Aquello no fue nada bueno para un par de chicos, quienes habían tenido un enfrentamiento hace unos cuantos días. A Todoroki y a Bakugou les asignaron asientos continuos, lo que significaba que tendrían que pasar todo el viaje de ida y vuelta sentados juntos. Juntos. Con Todoroki en el asiento que daba a la ventana y Bakugou en el que daba al pasillo del autobús.

Ninguno estaba contento con ello pero fue inútil negociar un cambio de asiento, mucho menos cuando nadie conocía el porque tanta tensión entre ambos.

Bueno, más tensión de la que normalmente tenían.

Además, ni Bakugou ni Todoroki estaba dispuesto a contar lo sucedido a nadie; no lo habían hecho aún, al menos. Así que ambos, resignados y muy malhumorados, no tuvieron más opción que aguantarse.

...

* * *

...

Una vez que todos los de la clase A estuvieron dentro del autobús, partieron hacia su aventura. Los chicos estaban muy emocionados después de saber, de una vez por todas, a donde es que irían a su viaje escolar. Irían de campamento a la base de la montaña "Pussy cats".

Aquel era un lugar del que muchos de los chicos habían escuchado hablar, era un lugar famoso por su extraña biodiversidad. Además era popular porque no muchos alumnos de secundaria podían decir que fueron a la montaña Pussy cats de campamento, esto debido a que era un viaje bastante costoso.

Pero el pertenecer a Yūei arreglaba eso, al parecer. Muchos de ellos sabían que el arreglo se debía a la gran influencia de la institución.

Durante el viaje en carretera, Aisawa intentó explicarles un poco acerca del lugar al que irían, rindiéndose al ver que ninguno de sus alumnos le prestaría la más mínima atención. Una sombra oscura se posó en el rostro de Aisawa Shouta, mientras escuchaba a Tenya reñir a Hanta y a Mineta.

-¡Ustedes no deberían pararse sobre sus asientos! -regañaba Iida-. ¡No se paren en los asientos!

- _Como sea_ -, pensó Aisawa-. _Sólo espero que no hayan percances._

-O-oiga, sensei -llamó Mineta a Shouta, después de un rato y con un notable temblor en su voz-. ¡Necesito ir al baño!

Tuvieron que hacer una parada de descanso. Muchos se preguntaron porque la clase B no se detenía con ellos, así que Aisawa les explicó que la clase B iría a otro lugar antes de reunirse con ellos en el campamento.

...

* * *

...

Al llegar al lugar del campamento, fueron recibidos por los dueños y administradores de aquel lugar. Se trataba de un grupo conformado por tres mujeres bastante bonitas -cada una a su modo- y un tipo enorme con grandes músculos; de lejos se veía que no debías meterte con él. Ellos les dieron la bienvenida y saludaron a Aisawa, a quién al parecer ya conocían con anterioridad, y le preguntaron sobre Toshinori.

Deku estaba muy emocionado y maravillado por el hermoso paisaje. Respiró profundamente el aire puro de las montañas. Miró alrededor y vio a un niño que estaba escondido detrás de uno de los árboles. Una de las administradoras notó su mirada y llamo al niño a que uniera a ellos. El chico obedeció a regañadientes.

-Él es mi sobrino, Kouta -dijo tomando al chico por los hombros-. Saluda Kouta, estarás conviviendo con ellos durante esta semana.

El niño, Kouta, que llevaba una gorra con pequeños cuernos en el frente; los miraba sin expresión. Izuku pensó que era chico tímido, después de todo, no todo el mundo era capaz de hablar normalmente frente a desconocidos. Así que decidió acercarse al pequeño.

-Hum, hola -le dijo Deku con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras extendía su mano para saludarlo-. Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku, es un gusto conocerte.

Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido para el pobre Izuku. Kouta lo había golpeado _"ahí"_ y luego simplemente dio media vuelta para marcharse. Iida, Uraraka y Kaminari gritaron al ver a Deku caer al suelo, de inmediato corrieron hacia él.

-¡Oye tú! -Kouta se detuvo al escuchar a su tía llamarlo-. ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

-No lo haré -habló Kouta sin mirar a atrás-. No voy a andar por ahí haciéndome el estúpido con estos perdedores.

Y dicho eso se echó a correr hacia el interior del bosque. Su tía no lo detuvo, sólo suspiró con cansancio e hizo una reverencia disculpándose en nombre de su sobrino.

Izuku se encontraba aún en el suelo cuando alguien tendió una mano para ayudarlo, sonrió agradecido mientras la tomaba y se levantaba lentamente del suelo; aún estaba muy adolorido.

-Uh, gracias Todoroki.

Justo cuando Shouto estaba por responderle a Izuku alguien habló a sus espaldas. A Shouto le sorprendió un poco que se encontrara ahí, no lo había notado.

-Ja, ese niño se cree un adulto -se burló Bakugou.

-Pues a mí me recuerda a alguien que conozco -dijo Todoroki mirándolo directamente.

-¡¿Ah?! No se me parece en nada, ¡Nada! -bramó indignado, Katsuki-. ¡Al menos yo no parezco un cubo de hielo, ni mantengo mis emociones enfrascadas cómo cierta persona!

-Relájate, fue sólo una broma -dijo Shouto, igual de inexpresivo que siempre.

-Ya basta ustedes dos -interrumpió Aisawa antes de que ese par pasara a mayores-. Vayan todos al autobús por su equipaje.

-Una vez que se hayan instalado pueden ir a cenar al comedor -, continuó Aisawa-. Después tomen un baño y descansen bien; mañana será un largo día.

Todos obedecieron al profesor pero Katsuki se quedó atrás del resto. Lo cierto era que él se había acercado para ayudar a Izuku.

Pero Todoroki se le adelantó.

...

* * *

...

Todos estaban extremadamente felices cuando se reunieron en el comedor para cenar. La comida era deliciosa. Comieron arroz de la mejor calidad, carne, pescado, pollo y vegetales. Aquello era el cielo para todos esos adolescentes hambrientos.

Después, como les dijo Aisawa sensei, se dirigieron a tomar un baño a las aguas termales. Las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro, obviamente.

Todo ese tiempo Todoroki había estado algo distraído, sintiéndose ansioso por alguna razón desconocida. Suspiró cansado, mientras se sentaba en una de las rocas del baño y metía sus pies en la cálida agua. Al final, decidió que era culpa de Bakugou, pasar todo el viaje al lado de ese idiota lo había estresado.

Fue cuando miró a Midoriya, quién se encontraba sumergido hasta el cuello. Sus rebeldes rizos, ahora mojados, enmarcaban su rostro. Sus grandes ojos verdes estaban tan brillantes como siempre. Entonces Shouto vio como Izuku miraba hacia el frente, para luego encogerse de hombros y apartar la mirada incómodo, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Shouto alzó un poco sus cejas curioso por la reacción de Midoriya, así que siguió la trayectoria que había tenido la mirada del peli verde y se encontró con algo que le revolvió el estómago.

Bakugou Katsuki.

Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada hacia el agua. Se sorprendió de expresión que mostraba su cara. Estaba algo molesto. Incluso había tensado su mandíbula, sin darse cuenta. Inmediatamente volvió a su expresión habitual y miró a su alrededor comprobando aliviado que nadie notó su pequeño desliz. La voz de Minoru Mineta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Lo que buscamos está detrás de este muro! -exclamó el chico bajito con las manos en su cintura y una pequeña toalla envuelta alrededor de su cadera, mirando hacia la alta pared de madera que separaba los baños.

-¿Qué estás tramando Mineta? -habló el presidente de la clase, presintiendo las intenciones del chico-. ¡Por favor contrólate! ¡Este comportamiento no es correcto!

-Joder, que puritano -dijo Minoru-. Escucha, incluso en estos tiempos puede suceder, cuando los Dioses nos sonríen y es manifestado así... como este accidente, un hermoso y feliz accidente.

Mineta tenía la atención de todos los chicos, aunque muchos sólo estaban curiosos por saber cómo rayos haría Mineta para lograr espiar a las chicas. Cuando Minoru sacó un pequeño taladro -quién sabe dónde lo traía escondido- todos lo entendieron.

-¿Dónde diablos conseguiste eso, Mineta? -le pregunto Kirishima.

-¿Recuerdan cuando fuimos al centro comercial? -sonrió Mineta perversamente-. Me costó bastante encontrar uno que pudiera trasportar con facilidad cómo éste, aunque debo cuidarlo muy bien pues no debe mojarse.

-¡Mineta, ya deja de deshonrar las reglas de nuestra escuela! -le gritó Iida viendo como Minoru se disponía a taladrar la pared de madera.

Pero el plan de Mineta no llegó a completarse. Desde arriba de la pared, Kouta le tiró un balde de agua fría con cubos de hielo. A Mineta no le quedó otra que lanzarse a las aguas termales para no morir congelado.

Al sacar la cabeza del agua, Mineta miró con dolor a su querido y costoso taladro entre el charco de agua helada. Muchos de sus compañeros se carcajearon. Fue muy divertido.

...

* * *

...

Una vez en su habitación los chicos empezaron a hablar tranquilamente. Aún se burlaban de Mineta, quién prácticamente lloraba sosteniendo la herramienta inservible en sus manos. Cuando empezaron a preguntarse entre ellos si les gustaba alguien del salón o de toda Yūei, Todoroki huyó de la habitación.

No quería que le preguntaran nada, así que aprovechando que fue el turno de Bakugou -sabía que ahí tardarían, ya que Bakugou no daría su brazo a torcer por más que insistieran- se escabullo y fue hasta uno de los árboles cercanos a la cabaña.

Se quitó sus sandalias de madera y empezó a subir el árbol. Eso sería difícil e incómodo ya que llevaba puesto una yukata pero Shouto ya estaba acostumbrado a ello así que no le fue complicado. Se acomodó en una de las ramas más gruesas, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y cerró sus ojos.

Para él eso era relajante. Alejado de todos sus compañeros podía pensar con claridad. Sobre todo para pensar en aquello que lo había molestado durante el baño.

Y es que, ¿Podría ser que...? Eso explicaría aquella mirada y el comportamiento de... pero... No podía ser verdad ¿Lo era?

Shouto simplemente suspiró.

-¿Todoroki? -escuchó que lo llamaban-. ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

Shouto miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió de ver a Midoriya.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el chico de ojos heterocromáticos.

-Creo que lo mismo que tú -sonrió Izuku-. Seguían hablando e intentando hacer que Kacchan diga quién le gusta... Luego Kacchan empezó a gritarles a todos y Kirishima empezó a reírse de él, así que preferí huir de ahí.

Shouto miraba a Midoriya y de nuevo a instalaba esa sensación en su estómago, la misma que sintió el día que Midoriya le había acompañado a visitar a su madre. Pero está era más fuerte. ¿Eran esas tan habladas mariposas? Shouto no lo creía así, aquello no eran mariposas eran más como... avispas, si, un enjambre de avispas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Shouto cuando vio que Midoriya se quitaba sus sandalias y se disponía a escalar el árbol.

-Uh, quiero subir.

-Ten cuidado, es difícil -dijo un tanto preocupado pues Midoriya también llevaba puesto una yukata.

-¿En serio? -dijo Deku mientras se sostenía de una de las ramas, sólo una más y llegaría a donde estaba Todoroki-. No parece tan difíci...

-¡Midoriya!

Al final, no fue tan fácil como Izuku pensó pues se había resbalado y de no ser porque Todoroki había tomado su mano a tiempo, ahora estaría en el suelo, con un brazo o pierna rota.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado -dijo Shouto cuando Midoriya se acomodó en una de las ramas continuas a la suya.

-Lo, lo lamento -tartamudeo Deku, con su corazón latiendo rápidamente por el susto que acababa de pasar. Sintió como se le escapaba una traicionera lágrima.

-¿Por qué lloras? -susurro Shouto.

-¿A-ah? No es nada -Izuku se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que se le escapaban, eso era vergonzoso-. Sólo fue el susto.

-Está bien -Shouto se sintió incómodo, ¿Qué se le decía a una persona cuando esta lloraba? No lo sabía.

Al cabo de un rato Izuku se tranquilizó.

-Siento esto -habló Deku, avergonzado-. Siempre lloro con mucha facilidad, ha sido así desde que era un niño, por eso antes me molestaban.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Bakugou? -siguió hablando en voz baja, Shouto.

-No sólo él -dijo Izuku mirándolo. Shouto soltó un bufido y Deku abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Deku no se pudo contener y se rió de él. Todoroki entrecerró sus ojos extrañado y frunció un poco su ceño. Al ver esto, Izuku se atragantó con su risa y agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento -dijo alzando la cabeza para mirar al de cabello bicolor-. No pretendía burlarme ni nada de eso, es sólo...

-Eres bastante increíble, Midoriya.

-¿Eh?

-Hace tan sólo un momento no podías contener las lágrimas y ahora riendo tranquilamente -le dijo Shouto-. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Eh? -Izuku se veía confundido, ladeo su cabeza-. Bueno, quería llorar hace unos momentos y justo ahora me hiciste reír. Sólo así.

-¿Sólo así?

Era una respuesta típica de Midoriya. Reía cuando quería reír y lloraba cuando quería llorar. Bastante simple. Sólo así.

...

* * *

...

En la habitación, sentado en el tatami Bakugou se volvió hacia su amigo.

-Kirishima, ¿En dónde están Deku y Todoroki?

...  
...

* * *

...  
...

 **Notas finales:**  
¡Hola, de nuevo!  
Bueno, ahora si. Muchísimas disculpas por tardar tanto con este capítulo ( TT_TT)  
Como escribí en la nota del principio, he tenido una semanas muy complicadas. Verán, estudio a tiempo completo, salgo de mi casa a las 6 de la mañana y regreso hará las 7 de la noche. Sip, eso quiere decir que no me queda mucho tiempo entre semana y los fines de semana tengo que ayudar en mi casa y así.  
Escribí este cap en pequeños espacios de tiempo que he tenido (en el bus, recesos), aunque se me hacía algo difícil sacar mis ideas de la cabeza jeje.  
Y aquí está.  
Espero que mi horario a vaya liberando poco a poco ;)

Y bueno, parece que Todoroki ya está en la línea de partida por el corazoncito de Deku, ¿no? XD En el siguiente capítulo nos centraremos más en Bakugou jiji

Espero su hayan disfrutado del capítulo, espero no tardar con la actualización ;D

 **INFINITAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWs A:** **kotoko-noda** **,** **AleKproject,** **Shinju,** **Miss Tsuki** **,** **marian-danny-chan** **,** **Carito Uchiha** **,** **The Miss Alice15** **,** **MightYenaIwa** **y a** **swanilda53**

No saben lo mucho que me animan x3

¡Gracias, y lamento mucho haberlas dejado esperando tanto tiempo!


	9. IX : Campamento II & Sentidos

**Disclaimer** **:** **  
**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Nota:**  
La primera (y mayor) parte de este capítulo da continuidad a la escena final del capítulo _VII, Viene & Va_. Justo después de la discusión entre Kacchan y Shouto. Luego sigue su curso normal, desde donde todos están en el campamento.

...  
...

 **IX : Campamento II & Sentidos**

...  
...

* * *

 _"Yo sé lo que sientes por Midoriya."_

 _"Sé que te gusta."_

Katsuki apretó y rechinó los dientes. Desde que había abandonado Yūei después del "pequeño" encuentro con Todoroki, no había dejado de darle vueltas a lo dicho por el de ojos heterocromáticos. Sus palabras seguían apareciendo en su cabeza, irritándolo cada vez más. Para él, Todoroki no era más que un maldito entrometido.

 _"Si tantas ganas tienes de saber, porque no vas y se lo preguntas a Midoriya."_

En eso tuvo razón.

Reconocer aquello fue lo que lo hizo detenerse justo cuando estaba fuera de sí y completamente dispuesto a golpear a Todoroki. En su mente, tuvo que admitir que eso fue lo que pudo haber hecho desde un principio, después de todo conocía a Deku casi de toda la vida. Pero aunque en ese momento pensó que eso era lo mejor y salió de la institución con la intención de buscar a Deku, ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Así que con eso en mente, detuvo su caminar. ¿Por qué, qué demonios? ¿Desde cuándo él, el gran Bakugou, no estaba seguro de algo? Sólo tenía que ir y preguntar directamente. Y ya. Además, si realmente no había algo entre ese par, Deku no tendría por qué negarse a contestar cuando él preguntará.

Más le valía a Deku que contestara.

Pronto llego al barrio en el que creció junto a Deku y otros de sus amigos. Afortunadamente no tuvo que ir hasta dónde el peli verde vivía, porque lo diviso a unos cuantos metros adelante de donde él estaba. Chasqueo la lengua al verlo tan retraído en sí mismo mientras caminaba, eso era algo tan típico de él.

-¡Deku! -gritó Bakugou, haciendo que Izuku saltará y volteara a verlo sorprendido.

-¿Kacchan qué...?

Pero Katsuki no le dio tiempo de decir nada más, llego hasta él, le tomo de la muñeca y le jaló para que lo siguiera. Izuku a dejo hacer, aún extrañado de la actitud de Kacchan. Llegaron hasta la parte trasera de un pequeño local que estaba cerrado, ahí era poco probable que alguien los interrumpiera. Fue entonces que Katsuki soltó a Izuku.

-Bien, ¿Qué sucede Kacchan? -preguntó Deku una vez que se vio libre del agarre de Kacchan-. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Katsuki le dio la espalda, bufo y frunció más el ceño mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme. Bueno, ya estaban aquí, sólo iba a preguntar y ya. Deku le respondería y... se volteó de nuevo hacia Deku dispuesto a decir todo sin tantos rodeos, como siempre.

Pero todo lo que iba a decir se fue de su cabeza al ver la mirada de Deku en él, ver que Deku, la persona que es inútil en todo... lo miraba de frente y sin encogerse sobre sí mismo. Sí que había notado que Deku había tomado más confianza desde que habían entrado a Yūei, pero no había imaginado que como consecuencia de eso Deku le empezaría a hablar como... como si estuvieran al mismo nivel.

-Deku tú... -Kacchan sonrió un poco mientras se acercaba al pequeño Izuku, esperando que éste retrocediera como siempre, pero no lo hizo. Deku simplemente apartó la mirada, pero no se vio intimidado por él-. Tú... todo este tiempo has estado burlándote de mí, ¿No es cierto?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hace un perdedor cómo tú poniéndose al mismo nivel que yo? -, se acercó aún más Katsuki, está vez obligando a Izuku a retroceder.

-¡No sé de qué hablas Kacchan!

Aquello no era lo que Katsuki quería decir, no era para nada lo que había planeado decir. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Kirishima en su cabeza riñéndole por actuar de esa manera. Recordó todo el asunto de Todoroki pero entonces Deku lo miró de _esa_ manera. De esa forma que odiaba.

 _"¿Kacchan estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?"_

-No me mires con esa cara, jodido nerd -dijo entre dientes Kacchan, acercándose a Deku hasta que éste quedó atrapado entre él y la pared.

 _"Puedes leer el kanji del nombre de Izuku como Deku."_

 _"¡Desde ahora 'Deku' es una persona que es inútil en todo!"_

 _"Para..."_

 _"Deku es el menos impresionante de todos."_

 _"¿Kacchan estas bien?"_

Recordaba aquella ocasión cuando apenas eran unos niños, él se había caído al río y Deku había corrido a ayudarlo. Lo había mirado con esos grandes ojos esmeraldas, lo miraba como si él hubiera pedido por su ayuda.

-K-Kacchan apártate... -habló Deku, ya nervioso por la manera tan extraña en la que estaba actuado Bakugou.

Pero diciendo eso sólo logró enfurecer a Kacchan.

-¡¿Porque debería?! -exclamó acercándose hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron-. Por Todoroki, ¿es por él?

-¡¿Pero de qué estas...?! -, gritó Deku pero su voz se desvaneció en cuanto Katsuki tomó su barbilla con rudeza y le hizo alzar su rostro.

Iba a besarlo. Estaba en su mirada.

 _Pero..._

Algo parecido había sucedido anteriormente, ¿no? Lo recordaba. Kacchan siempre hacía lo que quería, cuando quería. Siempre lo había admirado por eso pero...

Sus labios se rozaron.

 _¡Pero!_

-¡No! -Deku empujó con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Ya basta, Kacchan! ¡Ya no soy el Deku que igualabas a un pez sin valor, ahora yo-!

Izuku hablaba mientras retrocedía, alejándose de Katsuki. Su corazón latía rápidamente, su rostro estaba todo sonrojado y sudaba. Simplemente quería salir de ahí para pensar con claridad; y bueno, que Kacchan estuviera completamente serio y no intentara golpearlo o algo parecido, por haberlo empujado, no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto. Deku tragó duro cuando Kacchan lo miro con los ojos inexpresivos y un frío aire incómodo los rodeo.

Izuku dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia atrás antes de decidirse y marcharse de ahí antes de que todo empeorara. Aunque, a pesar de que su mente era un desastre, no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que Kacchan hubiera mencionado a _Todoroki_ , preguntándose porque lo hizo.

Se fue de ahí dejando a Katsuki con su cabeza igual o peor. La diferencia es que Kacchan sintió algo en su pecho, algo que nunca había si quiera imaginado sentir esa punzada. Rechazo. Eso era. Más el déjà vu de toda la escena, sólo dejó que Deku se marchara porque al final nada salió con él lo pensó.

...

* * *

...

Bakugou hizo una mueca difícil de interpretar al recordar todo lo sucedido. No se había vuelto a acercar a Deku después de ello. Lo peor de todo es que no había podido preguntar claramente el asunto de Todoroki. Sólo llegó a la conclusión de que todo era culpa de ese entrometido.

Sin él, todo dentro de su cabeza estaría más tranquilo, lo estaría si tan sólo ese par no desapareciera curiosamente al mismo tiempo.

Se cruzó de brazos mirando como sus compañeros se preparaban para irse a dormir, Kirishima volteó a verlo e iba a decirle algo de ser interrumpido por Todoroki, que entró a la habitación... sólo.

-Todoroki, ¿En dónde estabas? -se adelantó a preguntar Iida-. ¿Has visto a Midoriya?

Katsuki observó bien las expresiones de Todoroki pero como siempre, éste permaneció estoico. Katsuki no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado cuando Shouto lo miro de reojo.

-Sólo fui a tomar algo de aire fresco - dijo Todoroki, mientras iba hacia su futón-. Y a Midoriya lo vi hablando con una de las Pussy Cats.

...

* * *

...

Por su parte Midoriya, si estaba con una de las Pussy Cats. Después de que se había bajado de aquel árbol con ayuda de Todoroki, ambos a habían encaminado hacia el dormitorio pero se habían encontrado con una de las administradoras del lugar, con la tía de Kouta.

Midoriya tenía mucha curiosidad de ese niño y del porqué de su actitud, así que le dijo a Todoroki que se adelantara... Aunque este le advirtió que no tardara pues era algo tarde y Aisawa sensei podría castigarlo por andar despierto.

Sólo conversó un pequeño rato con la chica, y está le contó un poco sobre Kouta. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que los padres del niño habían muerto en un terrible accidente y por eso él se estaba quedando en el campamento con su tía, su ahora único familiar.

Midoriya quería quedarse un rato más pero la chica le dijo que ya era suficiente y él tenía que descansar. No tuvo más opción que ir a la habitación con sus demás compañeros.

Al entrar al dormitorio muchos de sus amigos ya estaban durmiendo, lo que no se espero es que nada más entrar se topara con la mirada de Kacchan. La verdad aún no había superado lo que había pasado aquel día en que el rubio fue a buscarlo, tampoco había logrado entender porque éste hizo todo aquello.

Lo único que entendía es que no era capaz de verlo sin sonrojarse y apartar la mirada. Así que se acercó rápidamente a su amigo Iida e ignoró completamente la mirada de Kacchan sobre su nuca, aunque eso no duró mucho pues Katsuki también apartó la mirada y se recostó para dormir.

Izuku escuchaba a Iida pero se vio distraído por Todoroki conversando con Tokoyami, y recordando el momento que vivieron, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Aunque, en ningún momento, Midoriya se dio por enterado de que Kirishima Eijirou observó atentamente todo lo que sucedió en tan sólo ese minuto.

-Oye Midoriya, ¡¿Estás escuchándome?! -gritó Iida.

-¡Déjenme dormir!

-¡Ya duérmanse todos!

...  
...

* * *

...  
...

 **Notas finales:**  
¿Ho-Hola? _*eco* *eco*_  
¿Hay alguien por aquí? _*eco*_  
Ay lo sé, me he tardado demasiado para subir este cap, lo siento... no me maten… lo cierto es que estuve a punto de perder 2 módulos de mi carrera y como soy becada no puedo darme el lujo de perder ni uno, además de que si perdiera alguna materia tendría que esperar casi un año para poder reingresar T_T  
Como sea, entre ayer y hoy pude terminar este capítulo, que no me satisface completamente y está algo corto pero no podía dejar mucho más tiempo sin darles un nuevo capítulo ;)  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a pesar del montón de horrores ortográficos :v

Como me he tardado bastante quiero aclararles algo: **Yo no voy a abandonar este fic, no lo voy a dejar a medias ni nada por el estilo, por más que me tarde en terminarlo.** ¿Por qué? Pues porque también soy lectora y se lo que se siente leer un FanFic y llegar al punto de enterarte que no ha sido actualizado por 3 años T_T Conozco ese terrible sentimiento.

 ** _¡Y muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews!_** Leo los comentarios varias veces jeje **Gracias a:**

 **Naooki, kotoko-noda, Miss Tsuki, Shinju, Azuna Konoe, marian-danny-chan y a Ale.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo :D**


	10. X : Clase B & Curry

**Disclaimer** **:** **  
**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Advertencia:** ¡Spoilers camufladas sobre el manga! Palabras malsonantes.

 **¡Feliz año 2017!** -súper tardío, pero ya qué- Esperemos que este año sea bueno con todos y todas nosotras.

* * *

...  
...

 **X : Clase B & Curry**

...  
...

En la mañana del segundo día en el campamento, los estudiantes de la clase A de la Academia Yūei se levantaron muy temprano. Ese día iban a explorar los alrededores de las cabañas junto a la clase B. Mientras esperaban que los demás chicos y chicas de la clase continua llegaran, ellos se dispusieron a comer un pequeño refrigerio y ha alistar sus mochilas para la caminata.

Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que esperar mucho por la llegada de la clase B. Llegaron ya preparados y siendo escoltados por los dos integrantes que faltaban del cuarteto Pussy Cats: Ragdoll y Tiger. Ambos se reunieron con sus compañeras, Mandalay y Pixiebob, y con el tutor de cada clase.

Muchos de la clase A se sorprendieron cuando vieron por primera vez a Tiger, único integrante masculino de las Pussy Cats. El tipo vestía ropas como sus compañeras pero nadie se atrevería a decir una palabra de ello; es decir, nadie ahí era tan idiota para hacerlo. Tiger era un tipo grande y corpulento, eso sólo significaba que no debías meterte con él. Pero a pesar de su ruda apariencia Tiger no era mala persona.

Aunque era lo mismo con Ragdoll, quien poseía una mirada distraída y siempre sonriente que le daba un aspecto... peculiar. Pero bueno, ninguno en el cuarteto parecía alguien común y corriente.

Poco tiempo después, se dispusieron a empezar con la caminata. Ambos grupos, clase A y B, se mezclaron y para luego dividirse en cuatro grupos que iban a ser guiados por un integrante del cuarteto que administraba el lugar, quienes eran los únicos que conocían los terrenos a la perfección.

La montaña Pussy Cats era famosa por su gran biodiversidad. En ese lugar vivían especies de plantas exóticas y animales extraños pero hermosos a su manera. Todos los chicos y chicas estaban bastante emocionados y curiosos, sin importar si eran dados al ejercicio o no, estaban animados por conocer un poco de aquel lugar.

Izuku estaba en el grupo de Mandalay, grupo en el que se supone también debería estar Kouta junto a su tía... pero el niño había huido deliberadamente apenas tuvo oportunidad.

Un par de horas después regresaron a las cabañas. Al llegar se encontraron con una mesa repleta de verduras y otros ingredientes para preparar curry.

-Aquí tienen todo lo que necesitan para preparar su almuerzo-, les dijo Pixiebob.

-¡Si quieren comer, será mejor que muevan sus traseros! -exclamó Ragdoll, completando la frase de su compañera, sonriendo a los adolescentes-. ¡Curry!

Ante ello, ambas clases no hicieron más que suspirar con resignación, se supone que ese viaje era para divertirse y no para trabajar... pero parecía que no tenía más opción que esa, como dijo Ragdoll, si es que querían comer.

Contestaron, algunos con la voz algo temblorosa:- Si señora.

-¡Bien! pero antes de que empiecen a trabajar -habló Pixiebob, apenas conteniendo la emoción en su voz-. ¡Hablemos sobre los planes de esta noche!

-Es cierto, -secundó Mandalay a su compañera-. ¡Vamos a hacer un reto... una prueba de valor interclase!

-Genial, actividades terroríficas -murmuró Jirou con una sombra en su frente, aquella idea no le caía en gracia.

Sin embargo, a la mayoría de los presentes sí les gustó; aunque a algunos por diferentes razones, como Monoma, por ejemplo. Él estaba más interesado en otro evento interclase. Y también estaba Tokoyami.

-Una fiesta en la oscuridad -dijo éste, logrando perturbar a algunos.

-Con eso dicho -llamó la atención de todos, Tiger-, pueden empezar con su labor.

...

* * *

...

Midoriya estaba trabajando con la leña para el fuego que usarían para cocinar, cuando de pronto escuchó a Uraraka dar una exclamación completamente asombrada.

-¡Bakugou, tus habilidades con el cuchillo son increíbles! -hablaba Uraraka, mientras veía como Kacchan cortaba los vegetales con rapidez-. ¡Que inesperado!

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?! -gritó Bakugou, sin dejar de picar las verduras-. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que esperaban que me chupada las bolas en esto?! ¡¿Ah?!

-Oh, cuanta energía tienen todos -dijo un cansado Kirishima.

Izuku sonrió un poco al verlos. Ellos eran sus amigos... bueno, no estaba seguro de si Kacchan le consideraba su amigo. Con ese pensamiento, su sonrisa se borró. Era agradable ver que él actuaba normal con los demás, pero era en igual medida deprimente que actuará... bueno, diferente con él, con quién era su amigo desde la niñez.

Porque sí, para Deku, Kacchan siempre siguió siendo su amigo a pesar de todo lo que lo haya molestado antes de que entraran a Yūei. Por ahora, sólo podía alejarse con la esperanza de que con ello Kacchan se tranquilizara y olvidara el por qué comenzó a tratarlo diferente.

Incluso prefería que volviera a ser el Kacchan que lo molestaba -él ya podía defenderse- porque incluso en esos tiempos Izuku lograba, de alguna manera, sentirse cercano a Bakugou Katsuki. Pero la manera en que ahora actuaba cuando estaban cerca, lo hacía sentir... extraño, hacía que se le pusieran los nervios en punta. Y eso le incomodaba, no le gustaba sentirse tan ahogado entre todas esas emociones.

Apartó la vista de la escena y mientras todos seguían trabajando, Midoriya vio a Kouta aparecer por el comedor, al aparecer, buscando a su tía. Cuando sus miradas cruzaron alzó su mano a modo de saludo pero Kouta le saco la lengua y se fue corriendo hacia Pixiebob, quién estaba junto a Aisawa sensei. A Izuku le resbaló una gota de sudor por la sien.

-Midoriya -le saludó Todoroki, quién pasaba a sus espaldas, con una olla llena de agua en sus manos.

-Todoroki.

-¿Lograste hablar con Mandalay?

¿En serio? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir?

Todoroki ayudaba a Yaoyorozu y a Hagakure -junto a un par de chicos de la otra clase, pero no sabía sus nombres- con la preparación del arroz. Entonces su mirada se topó con Midoriya, éste tenía un semblante distraído y hasta melancólico, se atrevía a pensar. Llamado por la curiosidad de saber que había sucedido con él ayer, después de que haya dejado con la administradora.

Y fue cuando soltó esa pregunta que rondaba su cabeza así, de sopetón. Aunque bueno, la sutileza nunca fue lo suyo... no tenía por qué empezar ahora.

-Uhm, sí -respondió Izuku-. Tenía una pregunta sobre Kouta.

-¿Kouta? -Todoroki enarca una ceja-. ¿Quién es ese?

-Es aquel niño -Izuku señaló hacia donde estaban Pixiebob y Aisawa, pero...-Uhm, se ha ido.

-¿El niño? Ah -abrió los ojos con entendimiento-. Él es ese, ya sabes... el que te golpeó.

-Eh, si ese -Izuku soltó una risa nerviosa y avergonzada-. Es sobre su actitud, tiene un problema con todo el mundo, al parecer... A pasado por mucho y no sé qué decirle para ayudarlo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Tú que dirías, Todoroki? -se animó a preguntar, Deku.

Tal vez, quizá, había una posibilidad de que Todoroki lo ayudara a encontrar las palabras correctas. Tal como probablemente lo haría All Might.

-Eso depende -dijo finalmente Shouto, mirando hacia el frente.

-Eh, bueno sí, pero... -Midoriya se llevó una mano al mentón y una gota resbaló por su sien. Eso no era lo que esperaba.

-Que un extraño como nosotros llegue de la nada y lance sus razonamientos, como queriendo meterlos en su cabeza, probablemente lo crea pretencioso -intervino Todoroki-. Y sí, por casualidad, es del tipo que se guía por las palabras, entonces sabríamos que su enojo u odio es sólo algo superficial.

Izuku miraba la espalda de Todoroki impresionado. Tenía sentido. Deku apartó la mirada cuando Shouto se volvió hacia él.

-Creo que con las palabras vienen las acciones -le dijo mirándolo directamente.

-Sí, eso es cierto -Deku agachó la cabeza analizando las palabras de Todoroki-. No hay mucho que un extraño pueda decir.

Shouto miró su expresión y pensó que tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero debía ser sincero. Apoyó la olla con agua en los ladrillos de la parrilla en la que Izuku acomodaba la leña hace un momento, sosteniendo la olla con una de sus manos.

-Mira, no sé qué quieras con ese niño -habló haciendo que Izuku levantara la mirada hacia él-. Pero meter tu nariz en algo delicado es... ya sabes.

-Sí, lo entiendo y...

-Y aunque nadie lo esperaría... -Shouto sonrió ligeramente; entonces lentamente posó su mano libre en la cabeza de Midoriya-. Pero eres del tipo que sólo derriba las barreras sin pensarlo.

Deku parpadeo varias veces sintiendo el peso de la mano de Todoroki en su cabeza, pero éste frunció el ceño y apartó la mano un poco más lento, como si quisiera seguir sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello. Izuku sintió que un calor se expandía por sus mejillas y un cosquilleo en el lugar en el que antes estaba la mano de Todoroki. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriera pero Iida los interrumpió.

-Ustedes chicos, ¡No veo sus manos moviéndose! -les gritó-. ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que hacer la mejor comida del mundo! ...¡Y un estofado de papa!

No tuvieron más opción que ponerse a trabajar rápidamente. Shouto aprovechó ese momento para ir rápidamente hacia Yaoyorozu y los demás, necesitaba alejarse. La verdad, había puesto su mano en la cabeza de Midoriya por pura inercia; es decir, ni siquiera lo pensó. Ahora, mientras le entregaba la olla con el agua a Ashido, sólo podía sentir un extraño calor en la palma de su mano. Y también estaba el palpitar de su corazón.

Pero lo que más le inquietaba era el deseo... quería acercarse más. Y eso era malo, muy malo para él.

...

* * *

...

- _¿Por qué el primer objetivo son una manada de adolescentes idiotas?_

-Es cierto, se supone que debe ser algo grande pero esto es...

-Ya basta, ustedes dos -habló un tipo alto. Iba vestido de manera elegante, con esmoquin y un sombrero de esos que usan los magos, pero llevaba una máscara impidiendo que se viera su rostro-. Son órdenes de Shigaraki y así se hará.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Himiko, Jin -habló esta vez un chico de, al parecer, unos diecisiete años. Debajo de sus ojos y por toda su mandíbula tenía unas extrañas cicatrices de quemaduras-. Tenemos nuestros objetivos.

-¡La lista de asesinato! -exclamó Himiko con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sólo debemos encontrar a ese par de enanos debiluchos y acabar con ellos! -gritó Jin haciendo una rara pose.

-Y atacaremos esta noche.

...

* * *

...

-¡Es hora de la prueba de valor! -soltó Ashido, completamente emocionada.

-¡Sí! ¡Será divertido! -secundó Kirishima.

-Una fiesta en la oscuridad -dijo Tokoyami.

-Cla-Claro, cómo digas -dijo Kaminari.

-¡Chicos, es hora comenzar con la prueba de valor! -habló Mandalay con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de todos-. Sé que muchos lo han estado esperando.

-Ya va a empezar pero, ¿Dónde están todos los de la clase B? -le susurró Hagakure a Tsuyu.

Pero antes que Tsuyu pudiera hablar, Tiger se acercó llevando consigo una pequeña pizarra de corcho con un mapa del recorrido pegado a ella.

-Este es el recorrido, no les tomará más de 15 minutos -dijo Tiger-. En medio de la ruta habrá una carta con sus nombres, deben traerla como prueba.

-¡La clase B será la primera en asustar! -exclamó Ragdoll y todos entendieron en dónde se encontraban los de la otra clase. Estaban en el bosque, esperándolos-. Una clase A tendrá parejas que saldrán cada tres minutos.

-El grupo que asusta no tiene permitido tocar a nadie y...

-¡La clase ganadora será la que no sólo haga uso de su creatividad sino que también haga que más mojen sus pantalones de miedo! -gritaron Ragdoll, Tiger y Pixiebob, interrumpiendo a su compañera Mandalay, pero estaban bastante emocionados... como quienes esperan una gran batalla.

-Ahora haremos una rifa para decidir si pareja -continuó Mandalay, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros-. Cada uno tomará un número y quien tenga el mismo número será su pareja.

Así todos tomaron un número pero las parejas resultantes no agradaron a algunos. Por ejemplo a Bakugou y a Todoroki, ambos tomaron el número dos. Era lo último que les faltaba, Bakugou no lo podía creer.

-¡Hey tú, chico rubio! ¡Cambia conmigo! -le gritó Bakugou a Ojiro.

Todoroki sólo lo miraba cansado. En serio no sabía cómo hacían Kirishima o Midoriya para aguantarlo.

-Aoyama, por favor cambia conmigo -pedía Mineta aunque, afortunadamente para Yaoyorozu, Aoyama se negó.

-La pareja número uno -dijo Pixiebob-. ¡Comienza ya!

...

* * *

...

Al mismo tiempo, en la base de la montaña Pussy Cats. Un grupo diez personas miraban hacia el campamento.

-Es hora. La idea de vidas pacíficas ha terminado.

...  
...

...  
...

* * *

 **Notas finales:**  
¡Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews!, por todo el apoyo que le dan a este fic. ¡Ya nos estamos acercando al final del primer arco de este fanfic! :D

La parte del ataque de la alianza de los villanos será algo diferente al manga, porque este es un AU, así que algunas cosas deben cambiar... Pero intentaré que la esencia sea la misma.

¡Espero sus reviews! Me interesa mucho su opinión.

Gracias a: **Cc Leaf** **,** **kotoko-noda, TENSHINOKIRA, Miss Tsuki, y a Shinju** **.**

Los _loveo_ mucho :3

 ** _See U~_**

 **Shinju:** Hola, voy a contestar tu review por aquí ;) Sip, como dices, Kacchan debe ser más paciente si quiere acercarse a Deku, sino se le vendrán problemas u.u' ¿También escribes? Si, a veces es difícil no saber cómo retomar las cosas, tal vez puedas releer todo y ver de qué forma continuarlo. Yo creo que no importa cuánto tiempo tome, así que ánimo, no eres una sin vergüenza XD Linda, gracias por tu review.

...

 **PD:** Utilice los nombres de superhéroes para el cuarteto Pussycats porque creí que así serían más fácil de reconocer. Yo no sabía sus nombres reales hasta que los investigue :'v


End file.
